Unexpected Relationships
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hermione was hurt after the war by one of the people she trusts most. What happens when two of the men she never thought she would trust are the only ones she trusts now along with a select other few? Will she ever feel safe again or will she give up? AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My muse has been on an SVU and a HP kick lately... lmfao... So this story is AU in the sense that Dumbloedore is alive and Draco and his father are actually nice in this story so it will probably also be OOC in some cases... LMAO! *snorts * Hold on to your seat folks you're in for one hell of a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione didn't want to go back to Hogwarts. Well that wasn't exactly true. She wanted to go back and finally do her final year since it took a year for Hogwarts to be rebuilt but she didn't want to see a certain red headed boy. She looked at the two whit haired males on either side of her. "Do I have to go?"

Lucius sighed and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Yes you have to go to Hogwarts Hermione. Draco will be at your side all the way and Dumbledore is giving you your own room since you are Head Girl. Draco nor I told Dumbledore or anyone else what that bloody git did to you. However I want you to make sure Draco is with you anytime you are out doing your patrolling. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione swallowed hard and then nodded. She averted her eyes away from both Malfoy's because since she has been in their company they have been able to read her like a book. "Thank you for everything Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius chuckled and shook his head. "How many times have I told you to call me Lucius? How many more times am I going to have to tell you to call me Lucius? Hermione ever since you saved me I have come to look upon you as a daughter. Now if you need me before Christmas break send me an owl and I'll be there. I'll see you and Draco both soon."

Hermione looked at Lucius and gave him a slight smile. She was glad that she had gotten to know him and Draco in the last couple of months. She looked at Draco and when she saw him looking at her in concern she shook her head and also gave him a slight smile. "Come on Draco. I want to get this over with."

Draco chuckled and nodded and then looked at his Dad. "Our stuff is already at Hogwarts right? And you cleared it with Dumbledore for Hermione and me to floo into his office so we wouldn't have to take the Hogwarts Express so that we wouldn't take the chance of running into the bloody bastard?"

Lucius smirked. "Yes and yes son. I didn't tell Albus the particular's of what has happened just that something did. Just make sure that you take care of Hermione or your Mother and I will have your ass."

Draco looked at his Dad and smirked back at him. "Don't worry Dad I won't let anything happen to our girl."

Lucius nodded and then took a step forward and pulled Hermione into his arms. "You'll be okay honey and if you're not let me know and I'll come get you. But you can get through this because you're strong and because you have Draco, Cissy and me by your side anytime you need us."

Hermione hugged Lucius back and then stepped back and slightly smiled as she picked up some of the floo powder and threw it into the fire. As soon as the fire was green she stepped into it and looked at Lucius again. "I'll be fine. After all I'll be the only Gryffindor who has Syltherin protection."

Lucius laughed and watched as Hermione said her destination and then disappeared. He then turned and looked at his son. "I love you son. Make sure you look after yourself and Hermoine. If things get to bad go to Snape."

Draco nodded as he walked forward and got some of the floo powder and then threw it into fire before stepping inside. "I will Dad and I love you too. I'll see you in a week when you come and check on Hermoine."

Lucius chuckled and then smirked as he watched Draco say his destination and then disappear. He could only hope that Hermione would be okay once she was at Hogwarts.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione was nervous as she waited on Draco to appear in Dumbledore's office. As much as she loved Hogwarts she hated coming back because she knew she would have to see the one person she never wanted to have to see again. She sighed just as Draco appeared. "It's about time you got here."

Draco mock glared at Hermione and then smirked. "Dad had to tell me something but I'm here now. Are you okay?"

Hermione took in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm okay since you're here now. I'm that we get our own rooms but share a common room. I'm not sure how I'm going to get through the welcome feast tonight."

Draco held out his hand and as soon as Hermione placed her hand in his he led her out of Dumbledore's office and down the stairs. He was glad that Dumbledore had told him before where their new rooms were as he led Hermoine through the halls of Hogwarts and to their rooms. "It will be okay Hermione . Tonight you are sitting with me at the Slytherin table. You can sit there with me anytime you wish to. Dad has already cleared it with Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded and then tensed up as they saw someone coming their way. "Oh Gods I can't do this."

Draco stopped and pulled Hermione to a stop and then placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked at her in concern. "Come on Hermione just breathe in and out. You're doing fine. It wasn't Weasley coming towards us. It's just Snape."

Hermione chuckled slightly and took in a deep breath and let it out. "Leave it to you Draco to say it's just Snape."

Draco nodded and chuckled himself just as he saw Snape change directions and head their way. "Heads up Hermione , Snape is coming our way."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Snape was striding down the main hall of Hogwarts when he caught sight of two students. He frowned when he noticed that there wasn't any other students around. As he got a little closer he noticed that it was his God son Draco and the know-it-all of Gryffindor. He frowned and changed directions and headed their way. When he got even closer he was surprised to see that Draco was holding Hermione close to him and whispering in her ear. He cleared his throat just as he got up to them. "What are you two doing here? And together at that?"

Draco looked over his shoulder at Snape with a raised eyebrow. "Hermione has been with my family for the last couple of months. As for why we are here Dumbledore let us use his office so that we could floo so Hermoine didn't have to be around several people right now. She still isn't doing to well with what happened."

Snape lifted an eyebrow at that and said "What do you mean Miss Granger isn't doing to well with what happened? What happened to her? And why isn't she with Potter and Weasley?"

At the mention of Ron, Hermione's face paled and she swayed on her feet but before she could fall Draco caught her and said "Come on Hermione you're safe. I promise you that you're safe. Nobody here is going to hurt you."

Snape watched in shock as Hermione put her head on Draco's shoulder and let him comfort her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He shook his head in hopes that he was hearing things. "Why wouldn't Miss Granger be safe? What in the bloody hell is going on Draco?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes I know I'm evil for the way I left the 1st chapter but oh well... LMAO... Now I do like Ron but my muse wanted to make him evil in this story so therefore he is evil... LMAO... Hang on to your seat folks you're in for one hell of a ride this chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP...

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS AU AND OOC IN SOME PLACES... ALSO THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT BUT IT DOES NOT GO INTO DETAIL... READ AT YOUR OWN DISGRESSION!**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco looked at Snape and glared. "It really isn't any of your business Snape. All you need to know is something happened to Hermoine and Dad, Mom and me have been helping her through it. As for why Hermione wouldn't feel safe it is because this is the first time she has been out of our home without Mom or Dad with us since Dad and I found her."

Snape frowned as he looked from Draco to Hermione . As he looked at Hermione he noticed for the first time since he laid eyes upon her that she was as pale as a ghost and shaking badly. He couldn't help but frown as he noticed that she was considerably thinner than she had been the last time he had seen her. He tried to get his mind to shut off but he couldn't help but wonder what in the bloody hell had happened that not only caused Hermione to look like she did but to also make the two Malfoy men act like they never have before.

He had always thought that Lucius Malfoy would always hate and act superior to Mudbloods but what Draco had just said proved him wrong. He decided against saying anything about that right now. Instead he glared at the two who were standing in front of him. "Malfoy you're lucky that school hasn't started yet or you'd be in trouble. I'd advise you and Miss Granger to get to the Common Room of your houses. The rest are arriving now."

Hermione paled even further but said "Draco and I were just heading to our room. Since we are head boy and girl we have our own dormitory. If you'll excuse us we will go now."

Snape sneered. "Then go on before I deduct points from both of you."

Draco glared at Snape but didn't say anything. He could feel Hermione shaking as he wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her away. He he neared the stairs he guided her to the set they would need and then on them. After the stairs moved to where his and Hermione's rooms were located he led her off of the stairs and to their rooms. He said the password and then guided her into the common room. Only then did he let her go. "Are you okay Hermione ?"

Hermione took in a ragged deep breath and then let it out. Her heart was beating hard and fast in her chest and her back felt as if it was on fire. But she also knew not to let that on to Draco because he would he summon his Dad or his Mom or both of them. She shook her head to clear it of the fog that was starting to enter it. "I'm okay Draco. You worry too much."

Draco frowned and shook his head. "No I don't Hermione. You've been through hell and not just because of the war either. I know that you're hurting and not just physically either. You need to remember that I'm right here with you. Now go and shower so that we can be in the Great Hall on time."

Hermione sighed but nodded. She gave Draco a quick hug and then headed towards where she could see the bathroom was located. She was glad that their dormitory had it's own private bathroom for them. She didn't really want to have to be around others when she bathed or showered because of her back. When she was behind the bathroom door she let out a bitter laugh as she thought about why she didn't want to take the chance of anyone seeing her in the bath or shower. She still had trouble believing it herself even though she still had the marks and the pain to prove herself wrong every time she thought it was just a nightmare. She sighed again and then started the shower and got in.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco sighed as he watched Hermione stiffly walk towards the bathroom. He knew then that her back was bothering her and he cursed. He knew that the next couple of hours were going to be hard on her even with him at her side. He only hoped that Ronald ''the bloody idiot'' Weasley wouldn't open his mouth or try to come up to Hermione because if that happened nothing would save the bloody bastard from his wrath.

He was shaken from his thoughts by the doorway to his and Hermione's dorm rooms opening. Even though he knew it couldn't be anyone but Dumbledore he pulled his wand out as he turned to face the doorway. He relaxed his stance when he saw that it was indeed Dumbledore walking in. He saw Dumbleore's eyebrow raise when he saw him with his wand raised and he lowered his hand and the wand. "Sorry, Sir."

Dumbledore smiled slightly and then shook his head. "It's okay Mr. Malfoy. I just wanted to check on you and Miss Granger. Severus told me he had run into you two and that Miss Granger looked pale. Does she need to see Madam Pompfrey?"

Draco sighed. "I don't know if she does or not Sir. If she seems like she needs to I'll make sure she goes."

Dumbledore nodded. "Okay Mr. Malfoy. If you or Miss Granger need anything don't hesitate to come to me."

Draco nodded and then asked "Dad did clear it with you for Hermione to sit at the Slytherin table with me correct?"

Dumbledore nodded. "That he did Mr. Malfoy. I've also made sure that you and Miss Granger have all the same classes together. While I do not know what has happened to Miss Granger I do hope that you both know you can come to me about anything."

Draco nodded but before he could say anything from behind him and Dumbledore, Hermione said "Thank you Headmaster. I know that you are trying to be very accommodating and making sure Draco is with me at all times and I appreciate that. I'm not ready just yet to talk about what happened to me."

Dumbledore solemnly nodded then said with twinkling eyes "I haven't informed any of the staff yet that Miss Granger will be sitting at the Slytherin table. I thought it'd be fun for you two to surprise them. If they try to move Miss Granger I'll step in."

Hermione chuckled while Draco smirked and said "That will be fun for us. I really like that idea. We will be down in the Great Hall shortly Headmaster."

"Take your time Mr. Malfoy. You still have thirty minutes." Dumbledore said and then turned and left.

Draco nodded and watched as Dumbledore left before turning towards Hermione. "How do you feel now Hermione? I have to say you look better than you did before your shower."

Hermione shook her head and then rolled her eyes. "I actually do feel better. I also took some of the potion that your Dad gave me that he had Professor Snape brew for me. I'm glad that Dumbledore allowed me to have it on our room instead of me having to go to the hospital wing twice a day for it. Are we walking down to the Great Hall by ourselves?"

Draco shook his head. "No we're not. Blaise is actually going to be walking with us. He should be outside our rooms waiting for us. I'm going to go change real quick. Will you be alright by yourself for five minutes?"

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I'll be fine by myself Draco. It's not as if anyone can get in here without one of us or without Dumbledore with them. Just go get changed so we can go. I'm actually hungry for once."

Draco smiled and then walked to where his room was at. He was glad that Hermione was going to actually eat without him having to make her. He quickly changed into his school robs and then headed back out to the common room. He walked over to the couch that Hermione was sitting on and held out his hand to her. When she grabbed a hold of it he smiled and gently pulled her up and then guided her to the doorway and out into the hall. He felt her tense up when she spotted someone waiting for them and then he felt her relax when she recognized Blaise. He squeezed her hand gently as he looked at her. "You okay?"

Hermione turned her head to look at Draco and gave him a slight smile and a nod. "I'm fine Draco. You can't keep asking me that constantly."

Draco smirked. "Watch me Granger."

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. "Whatever Malfoy."

Blaise laughed when he heard Draco and Hermione bantering back and forth. He was just glad that Hermione was smiling. He was the only one other than Draco and his family who knew what happened to Hermione. "Are you two going to keep talking or are we going to head to the Great Hall and get something to eat? I'm hungry."

Hermione turned her head towards Blaise and smirked. "You're always hungry. But yes we are going to head to the Great Hall to get something to eat. I'm actually hungry for once."

"Oh my God you're going to eat without Malfoy or I having to force you?" Blaise asked in shock.

Hermione glowered at Blaise. "I do eat you know."

Draco snorted. "Usually you eat when one of us force you to and you know it. Now lets go."

Hermione grabbed a hold of Draco's hand and started walking with him. Once they were on the way she reached out with her other hand to grab a hold of Blaise's hand. She was glad that both of them knew what had happened to her and she was glad that she felt safe with them. As they neared the Great Hall she took in a deep breath and let it out and then let Draco and Blaise both pull her into the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: *snorts * You all need to remember a lot of this story is not only AU but probably OOC because lets face it in the movies and in the books Ron isn't a total asshole in the way he will be in this story and Draco isn't nice in the books or movies either like him and his Dad are in this story... So please keep that in mind... Also this chapter was kind of fun to write... LOL... *smirks * Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a hell of a ride this chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS AU AND OOC IN SOME PLACES... ALSO THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT BUT IT DOES NOT GO INTO DETAIL... READ AT YOUR OWN DISGRESSION!**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco knew the second that Hermione spotted Weasley because she came to a stand still and started shaking. He looked over Hermione's shoulder and saw that Blaise was looking at her in concern. He looked back Hermione and leaned his head over to her. "You can do this Hermione. I know that it is hard but you can do it. Blaise and I are right here by your side and we're not going to let anything happen to you. Come on just take a couple of steps and we'll be at the table and able to sit down."

Hermione shook her head and then looked at both Blaise and Draco. She could see the worry and concern in both of their eyes. She took in a deep breath and let it out as she made her feet start moving again. "I'm okay you two. Just don't leave my side."

Blaise smiled as he looked at Hermione. "I knew you fancied me. Don't worry Hermione nothing could pull me from your side. I do love you so."

Hermione snorted as she let both Draco and Blaise help her sit down. "Blaise don't let your other half hear you say that. I don't really fancy making her mad at me when we just started getting along in the last couple of weeks."

This time Blaise snorted as he sat down on one side of Hermione and Draco sat down on her other side. "She would gladly share me if it was with you and you know it Hermoine."

Draco snorted. "Blaise back off while you are ahead. And Hermione we know how much you want both Blaise and me."

Hermione chuckled and relaxed even more as the easy banter between them calmed her nerves. She smiled at Pansy when she sat down across from them. She felt several pairs of eyes on her and she turned her head to looked around and she wasn't really surprised to see all of the Slytherin table staring at her, Draco, Blaise and Pansy in shock. She shook her head and turned back towards Draco, Blaise and Pansy. "Hello Pansy. How are you doing?"

Pansy chuckled as she too looked around and noticed all the Slytherin's looking at them and then turned back towards Hermione. "I'm doing good Hermione. How are you doing? And it looks as if we have shocked the whole of Slytherin. Well actually it looks as if we have shocked everyone excluding Dumbledore."

Hermione chuckled and nodded. "That it does but right now I don't really care."

Pansy nodded. "I can't really blame you there. They will all eventually get over it or they can deal with Blaise and I. Are you sure that you're okay Hermione? You are awfully pale."

Hermione sighed but nodded. "I'm fine Pansy."

Pansy nodded but didn't say anything to Hermione instead she turned towards one of the Slytherin's close to them and snapped "What in the bloody hell are you staring at?"

Hermione bit back a chuckled but tensed when she looked up at the head table. She paled slightly when she saw Snape glaring at her even though his eyes showed his shock at seeing her sitting at the Slytherin table. She swallowed hard and then looked at Dumbledore and listened as he gave his welcoming speech and introduced the new teachers for this year. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed that Remus was back as the DADA Professor again this year. She watched in silence as the first years were sorted. She let out a breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding when it was announced that it was time to eat.

She smiled at Draco and Blaise as she put food on her plate. "See I'm going to eat."

Draco smirked. "Good girl."

Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. With a little smile on her face she started eating.

One of the sixth year Slytherin's on the other side of Blaise sneered "Why is a Gryffindor sitting with us? She's going to taint us."

Draco set his fork down and stood up and walked to the boy. "I'd keep your mouth shut if I was you. Talk like that again and I'll hex you into next week."

The boy swallowed hard but nodded. He knew then that whatever the reason since Draco just stuck up for Hermione that the whole of Slytherin would also. He changed a look at Hermione and when he saw that her face was pale he felt bad. He also felt a rush of protectiveness for her. "I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione shook her head and looked around Blaise at the boy. "It's alright Brent."

Blaise snorted and said "You may think it is Hermione but it's not. However for you we'll let it slide this time. But if Brent or any of the others dare to speak of you like that again they will get what Draco just promised Brent."

Hermione couldn't stop the slight smile that rose to her lips in thanks to both Blaise and Draco. After giving them both a smile and a slight nod she went back to eating. She could feel eyes on her and knew that they were coming from behind her but she chose not to look to see who it was.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ron couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Hermione walk into the Great Hall with Blaise Zabini and Malfoy. His mouth dropped open in shock as Hermoine sat down at the Slytherin table. He turned back towards Harry with his eyes as black as coal but he didn't get the chance to say anything just yet because Dumbledore started talking. Once Dumbledore was finished and it was announced that they could eat he looked at Harry again with anger in his eyes. "What in the blood hell does Hermione think she is doing sitting at the Slytherin table? She belongs over here with me!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron's tone of voice. Before now he had been sure that Ron was acting the way he had been as a result from the war but now he had to wonder if it was or not. "Mate she can sit where she wants to. And what do you mean she belongs to you? Have you even had any contact with 'Mione in the last two months?"

Ron glared at Harry. "I helped us win the war so of course Hermione belongs to me. Who else would she belong to? And no I haven't talked to her in the last two months. She is just upset about what happened between us. She is probably just trying to make me jealous. I'm going to go and get her now."

Harry kept his eyes narrowed as he watched Ron stand up and stomp towards where Hermione was sitting. He wasn't sure why but he too stood up and walked around the Gryffindor table and over to the Slytherin table and stood silently behind Ron. He wasn't sure why but he had a feeling he was about to learn something that he wished he had knew months ago about someone he considered one of his best mates or even a brother.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione was talking to Draco, Blaise and Pansy when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see who it was and paled. "Get your hand off of me Weasley."

Ron squeezed Hermione's shoulder hard. "'Mione what in the bloody hell do you think you're doing sitting at the Slytherin table? Get your ass over to the Gryffindor table. NOW!"

Draco could feel Hermione shaking with each word Ron spoke. He turned his head even as his right hand went to his wand. "Weasley I'd get away from Hermione now if I were you."

Ron ignored Draco and pulled Hermione's shoulder back hard causing Hermione to cry out in pain. Her looked down at her and smirked. "Get up now."

Draco stood up and pointed his wand at Ron followed by Blaise, Pansy and the sixth and seventh year Slytherin's who were sitting close to them. "Leave Hermione alone Weasley. It's the last time I'm telling you."

Ron snorted but once again ignored Draco. Instead he ran his hand to the back of Hermione's neck and squeezed it before putting his hand on her rob and yanking it forcefully towards him causing Hermione to cry out in pain even louder when she fell off of the bench. "I told you to get up. Why don't you listen to me Hermione?"

Harry gasped and shouted "Ron what in the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Let go of Hermione now."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Snape was quietly talking to Dumbledore when he heard Harry shout "Ron what in the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Let go of Hermione now."

He quickly looked around and his eyebrows rose when he saw not only Draco pointing his wand at Weasley but Blaise, Pansy, Harry and several sixth and seventh year Slytherin's and even a couple sixth and seventh year Gryffindor's. He looked at Dumbledore who was also watching the scene and stood up. He wasn't surprised at all when Dumbledore and Minerva also stood up. As the made their way down the stairs their way was blocked by students who were starting to stand and move closer to see what was happening. He heard Hermione cry out in pain and he wondered what had happened to her. He started pushing his way past the students followed by Dumbledore and Minerva but he stopped when Dumbledore pulled on his robs. He looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why did you stop me?"

Dumbledore shook his head and sighed. "We are close enough for right now. While I don't want any of the students to get hurt I'm hoping that we can find out what exactly happened to Miss Granger. I only know what Lucius told me and that wasn't much."

Minerva and Snape both sighed but nodded just as Draco said "Leave Hermione alone Weasley. Haven't you done enough damage to her for a lifetime?"

Ron turned and snarled at Draco. "Stay out of this Malfoy. This is between my woman and me."

Snape's eyebrow rose at Ron's statement but he didn't say anything. When he heard a gasp he looked over some of the student's shoulders who were standing in front of him and saw that Hermione was struggling to get to her feet. As he looked at her he saw how pale she was and he was tempted to ignore Dumbledore's request and go to her but instead he just stood there waiting to see if she was able to get up.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione struggled but managed to get herself up off of the floor even though her body was racked with pain. Once she was standing even though she was scared she turned towards Ron. "I am not your woman nor will I ever be Weasley. Now get away from me and leave me the bloody hell alone."

Ron's eyes widened at Hermione's words and he brought his wand out and pointed it at her. "You are mine Hermione. Who else would want you after what we did a couple months ago?"

Hermione gasped and paled and then yelled "You made sure nobody else would want me when you not only forced me to have sex with you but when you scarred me!"

Harry who had his wand pointing towards Ron gasped and then screamed "YOU RAPED HERMOINE? HOW COULD YOU?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: *smirks * Yes I realize I'm evil with all the cliffhangers but I don't really have a choice... That is just how things turned out in each chapter... LOL... *grins * Hold on to your seat folks you're in for one hell of a ride...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS AU AND OOC IN SOME PLACES... ALSO THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT BUT IT DOES NOT GO INTO DETAIL... READ AT YOUR OWN DISGRESSION!**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

At Harry's shout things started happening fast. Dumbledore, Snape and Minerva started pushing their way through the rest of the students that were standing in front of them. All three were in shock at what they had just heard. Harry drew his wand out and shot a hex at Ron who managed to pull Hermione in front of him just as the spell reached him causing Hermione to cry out in pain.

Ron bent his head and made sure his wand was pointing at Hermione as he whispered _"Sectumsempra."_

Hermione screamed out in pain before falling to the ground unconscious as she couldn't take the pain that was being inflicted on her.

Snape was the first one through the students followed by Dumbledore and then Minerva. He took in the scene before him but didn't look at the floor. "Where is Miss Granger?"

Draco frowned and looked down and gasped. He dropped down to his knees beside Hermione. "Hermione? Come on Granger talk to me!"

Snape looked down where Draco was kneeling and his breath caught in his chest even as his eyes widened in shock. He swept forward with both Dumbledore and Minerva at his side. As they reached Draco's side they kneeled down and looked at Hermione before looking back up at the ones standing close to them.

Dumbledore frowned and said "What happened here?"

Draco looked up from where he was bent over Hermione and glared at Ron before turning to look at Dumbledore. "Harry fired a hex at Weasley when Weasley lifted his wand and pointed it at Hermione's throat. Instead of deflecting the spell like he should have Weasley pulled Hermione in front of him and the hex hit her. I don't know what happened after that really although I did see Weasley whisper something in Hermoine's ear right before she screamed and then she was on the floor."

Dumbledore looked at Ron and said "What did you say to Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron smirked and shook his head. "I didn't say anything to 'Mione. I wouldn't hurt her for the world. After all she is my girlfriend."

At Ron's statement several people snorted but it was Draco who snarled "Only in your delusional mind is Hermione your girlfriend. You forget Weasley that it was my Dad and me who found her after you not only raped her but used a knife on her. For the last two months I have been the one along with my Mom and Dad that has sat up with her night after night because of her nightmares. You left her to die after you harmed her. How can you bloody well stand there and say Hermione is your girlfriend or hell even your friend after what you did to her two months ago and what you did to her today?"

Ron glared at Draco and then smirked. "You don't know that I did anything to Hermione today."

Draco lifted his wand but before he could fire off a spell Snape placed his hand on Draco's and said "Calm down Draco. Miss Granger is going to need you so you need to calm down. Send a Patronus to your Mom and Dad and let them know that they are needed."

Draco sighed but nodded and silently did as he was told. His eyes never left the still form of Hermione. He looked back at Snape and Dumbledore with pleading eyes. "Please find out what Weasley did to Hermione."

Snape frowned and then looked at Dumbledore and Minerva. "What are we going to do?"

Minerva looked up and caught the look in Ron's eyes as he looked down at Hermione with a smirk on his face. She knew the minute Ron knew she was looking at him because he quickly changed his expression. She looked back at Dumbledore and Snape. "I think Mr. Malfoy is correct in thinking Mr. Weasley did something to Miss Granger. We need to find out what though."

Dumbledore frowned and then looked at Snape. "Do you think you could get into Mr. Weasley's mind and see what he did to Miss Granger?"

Snape frowned but nodded and then looked around. "I can probably do that but you may want to get everyone out of here but Potter, Malfoy, Zabini, Weasley and of course Granger."

Dumbledore nodded and then after muttering a spell to make his voice boom he said "All houses will go to their Common Rooms and stay put. The only ones to remain here are Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. The rest of you are to head straight to your Common Rooms. If you do not points will be taken from your house. Now go!"

Ron shifted uneasily as he watched all of his classmates and other students file out of the Great Hall. He saw that Professor Snape, Dumbledore and Professor McGongall were all looking down at Hermione so he took a step backwards only to come to an abrupt halt after he only took about five steps. His eyes widened in shock when he saw that Harry had his wand pointed at him and that is why he couldn't move. He glared at Harry and try to free himself from the body bind but couldn't. "Release me Harry."

Dumbledore looked up at the sound of Ron talking and then he looked over at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Mr. Potter what are you doing to Mr. Weasley?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore and said "I have him in a body bind spell Sir. He tried to leave with the other students that you dismissed."

Dumbledore frowned and looked back at Ron. "Is that true Mr. Weasley? Did you try to leave after I said you were to stay?"

Ron smirked slightly. "I don't see why I have to stay. I don't know what is wrong with 'Mione. She was fine earlier."

Dumbledore looked at Snape and gave him a nod and watched as Snape looked up at Ron and muttered _"Legilimens."_

He frowned as he saw Snape pale at whatever he saw in Ron's mind. He waited until Snape drew out of Ron's mind before daring to say anything. "What did you see Severus?"

Snape stood up in anger and swept towards Ron and snarled "You dared to use my spell on Miss Granger?"

Minerva gasped and then lifted Hermione's robs and gasped again when she saw the gashes on Hermione's neck and arms. She looked at Dumbledore in horror. "We need to get her to the hospital wing. I didn't see it before because we hadn't dared to move her but she's bleeding badly."

Dumbledore stood up and said "Mr. Weasley you are to go to my office and don't move from there. You and I will be having a talk."

Ron swallowed hard but smirked. "She deserved it. I told her what would happen if she dared to tell anyone of what I did."

Minerva looked at Ron in shock and said "Mr. Weasley I don't know what happened to you to make you the way you are but I seriously hope that you can eventually get back to the person you use to be."

Ron laughed. "I like the person I am now. All the girls want me from where before they never dared to look at me."

Draco who had been silent through everything and talking to Hermione trying to get her to wake up finally looked up and sneered "Nobody is going to want you now Weasley."

Ron tried to take a step forward but couldn't and he glared once more at Harry. "Let me go Harry or you'll be sorry."

Harry shook his head and said "I'm already sorry. I'm sorry that I ever befriended you and I'm sorry that I didn't press you more over the summer about why Hermione wasn't in touch with you. I never thought I'd say this Ron but you disgust me."

Ron gave a laugh and said "Good because you've always disgusted me."

Harry's eyes widened in shock but didn't say anything. Instead he let Ron out of the body binding spell and moved to Hermione's side. "Can we move her do you think?"

Snape who was still angrier than he could ever remember being walked back over to the group and said "I could heal her but I'm not sure what kind of damage was done to her. I think it best if we move her to the hospital wing and then check her over there."

Dumbledore nodded and put his hand on Hermione's shoulder who even though unconscious screamed. He quickly took his hand away and looked at his hand and then at Severus. "Why is she screaming?"

Severus once again muttered the spell that would allow him to get into someone's mind and pushed his way into Hermione's mind. He cursed when he saw what she was thinking. He quickly pulled himself out of her mind. "She is remembering what Weasley did to her. I think when he used the spell he did on her that it triggered her mind. She is also screaming because anytime she is touched she is in unbearable pain. We're going to have to levitate her in order to get her to the hospital wing and we're going to have to make sure that nobody or nothing touches her while we're moving her."

Dumbledore frowned but nodded. "Okay then lets get her moved. I'd suggest we just floo her there but that could cause her more damage."

Severus nodded and then looked at Blaise, Draco and Harry. "Malfoy, Zabini and Potter you three are in charge of making sure nobody comes near Albus, Minerva and me while we move Miss Granger. I want one of you in front of us, one in back of us and one on the side of us as we move her."

Draco nodded as did Blaise and Harry but it was Harry who said "What are we going to do with Ron?"

Dumbledore looked up and frowned when he didn't see Ron. "We'll find him after we get Miss Granger taken care of. If he isn't in my office when I get there then he will be even in more trouble than what he is. For now lets just worry about Miss Granger."

Harry nodded and then moved back as did Draco as the three Professor's lifted Hermione up off of the floor using magic instead of their hands. They all three gasped when they saw the blood on the floor. Instead of worrying about the blood they saw they split up and led the way out of the Great Hall and then broke off to have one in front of the Professor's, one behind them and one beside them as they all slowly made their way through the halls and to the hospital wing. The three boys and the three Professor's were all hoping that Hermione would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the support you guys are giving this story... I'm amazed that each day I get new favorites alerts and story alerts for this story... I'm so glad that you all like this story... I know that Snape knows the Counter-Curse for what Ron has done to Hermoine but there is a reason he hadn't performed it yet... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for one hell of a ride...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS AU AND OOC IN SOME PLACES... ALSO THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT BUT IT DOES NOT GO INTO DETAIL... READ AT YOUR OWN DISGRESSION!**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as they were in the Hospital Wing Dumbledore called out "Poppy I need you out here. Now!"

Poppy hurried out of her office and when she saw the three Professor's holding Hermione up with their wands she gasped. "My God what happened?"

Dumbledore shook his head and said "I'll tell you once we get Miss Granger on a bed."

Poppy nodded and then headed towards the closest bed only to be stopped by Snape when he said "I think we should put Miss Granger in the side ward since it has a door."

Poppy frowned and looked at Severus and said "But putting her out here it will make it easier to keep an eye on her."

Snape shook his head. "The side room Poppy. Miss Granger deserves the privacy after what we have just learned."

Dumbledore saw that Poppy was about to argue with Snape again and cut in with "Poppy, Severus has a point. I think the side ward would be best for Miss Granger. I'll you why that is here shortly."

Poppy sighed but nodded and turned to lead the way into the side room. "Okay go ahead and put her down. What happened to her?"

Dumbledore, Minerva and Snape all concentrated and lowered Hermione down onto the bed as gently as they could. They all three winced when they heard her scream out in pain even though she was still unconscious.

Poppy's eyes widened as she heard Hermione scream. She quickly pulled out her wand and silently ran it over Hermione so she could find out what was wrong the young girl. She gasped at what she found. "Oh Gods."

Draco who was standing silently next to Harry and Blaise behind the three Professor's walked around them and to Hermoine's side followed by Harry and Blaise. "What? What is wrong with Hermione?"

Poppy looked at Dumbledore who nodded but before she could say anything Lucius and Cissy Malfoy walked in and Lucius demanded "Where is Hermione? What has happened?"

Dumbledore moved to the side so that Lucius and Cissy could see Hermione. He heard them gasp when they saw her. "Poppy was just getting ready to tell us what is wrong with Miss Granger."

Lucius shook his head as Cissy walked over and put her hand on the bed by Hermione. "Her name isn't Miss Granger."

At that statement everyone turned towards him and Snape sneered "Then what is her name?"

Lucius looked at Snape and then Dumbledore, Minerva and Harry and then back at his long time friend. He knew that what he was about to say was going to shock everyone but right now he didn't care. All he cared about was the girl laying so still in the hospital bed. He took in a breath and then blew it out. "Her name is Miss Malfoy."

At that everyone gasped and Harry said "Why did she take your last name Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius looked at Harry and gave him a slight smile. "Harry I think after everything that has happened you can call me Lucius. I will tell you all later why she took my last name though. For right now I want to know what is wrong with my adoptive daughter."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything. He was shocked at what he had just learned but he could tell just by looking at Lucius that he cared about Hermione. He turned his head to look at Dumbledore and then looked at Poppy. "Can we know what is wrong with 'Mione please?"

Poppy once again looked at Dumbledore who once again nodded. She took in a deep breath and let it out as she looked down at the girl in the bed. "The long and short of it is that Miss Malfoy is pregnant."

The reactions to Poppy's news were different in some ways and the same in others. Every single person standing in the room froze to their spot as the news hit them hard and then it was as if a switch was turned on when they all started firing questions at one another.

Dumbledore gave a whistle and once everyone was quiet he said "I think we need to tend to Miss Granger's I mean Miss Malfoy's injuries and then we can talk. Severus can you do the Counter-Curse on Miss Malfoy now?"

Severus nodded and took out his wand and silently gave the Counter Curse. He may not have liked Miss Granger very much but he hated hearing her scream as he performed the Counter Curse. Once he was finished he sighed and stepped back. "She needs a blood replenishing potion. I also think we need to check any other injuries that she may have."

Dumbledore nodded and then looked at Cissy and Lucius. "Does Miss Granger have any other injuries?"

Lucius nodded and looked at Cissy who had tears in her eyes. "Why don't you show them love?"

Cissy sighed and took in a deep breath and let it out. She was relieved that when she gently pulled Hermione up into a sitting position that she didn't scream. She made sure that she was supporting Hermione as she brought her wand out and used it to remove Hermione's school robes. She took in another deep breath and let it out as she slowly raised the shirt that Hermione was wearing up. She made sure that the front of the shirt stayed down even as she made sure to lift the back of Hermione's shirt up to her head giving everyone standing around the bed a clear view of Hermione's back. "If you look at her back you will see for yourself just what other injuries Hermione has."

Harry who was standing at the wall next to the hospital bed gasped as he saw what Cissy was talking about. "Bloody hell. What did that to her?"

Cissy sighed but didn't answer instead she heard Draco say "Ron did that to her. He used a knife that had been charmed. We've tried healing them but nothing works."

Dumbledore, Snape, Minerva and Poppy moved closer and looked at Hermione's back at the same time. All four gasped at what they saw. Not only did she have scars but there were words on her back as well.

"Weasley did that to her?" Snape demanded.

Draco nodded. "Yes he did. Dad and I found her just as he was leaving her on the ground bleeding. I wanted to go after him but Dad needed my help with Hermione. We took her back to Malfoy Manor where Mom and Blaise were waiting on us after Dad and I sent a Patronus to both of them letting them know that we were bringing someone back with us. They didn't know who we were bringing back with us until we got there."

Dumbledore frowned. "Why didn't any of you report what Mr. Weasley did to Miss Granger?"

Lucius sighed this time and said "She begged us not to. Even after what that vile idiot did to her she wanted to protect him."

Harry looked at Hermione in shock and surprise and then looked back at everyone else. "That sounds likes Hermione. I just wish she would have told me."

Draco looked at Harry and for the first time gave him a real smile. "She wanted to tell you Potter but she also knew the minute that she did that you would more than likely kill Weasley. She didn't want you to have to have that on her conference."

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock but just as he went to reply to Draco he heard Hermione groan. He quickly turned towards her. "Hermione? Hermione can you hear me?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter I had planned out from the very second I started this story... I knew what was going to be in this chapter as well as the rest of the chapters... As I've said before I have this story completely wrote out now and I have since the second day I started this story... Once I started writing it I couldn't stop... This chapter will be kind of heavy in some places so bare with me... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for one hell of a ride...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS AU AND OOC IN SOME PLACES... ALSO THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT BUT IT DOES NOT GO INTO DETAIL... READ AT YOUR OWN DISGRESSION!**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione could hear voices but she wasn't sure who they belonged to. Her whole body was awashed in pain. She groaned and then heard someone talking to her but she couldn't make out what the person was saying. She groaned again and then fought her eye lids open. She blinked her eyes once after they were open because every thing was fuzzy to her. She looked around after blinking and her eyes widened when she saw everyone that was in the room she was in. "What happened?"

Harry and Draco both looked down at Hermione and said at the same time "Hermione!"

Hermione frowned as she looked from Draco to Harry. "Are you two actually in the same room and getting along or am I hallucinating?"

Everyone chuckled and Poppy said "Miss Malfoy how are you feeling?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she turned her head and saw both Cissy and Lucius were there. "You told them?"

Lucius smiled slightly and said "They only know that you too our last name. I figured I'd wait until you were awake before telling them why you took our name. How are you feeling?"

Hermione sighed and then moved and winced in pain. "Like I've been cursed. Am I okay?"

Poppy took a step forward and muttered a spell and then slowly moved her wand over Hermione. Once she finished she smiled slightly even though her eyes were worried. "Miss Malfoy I don't know how to tell you this."

Hermione frowned and then looked around and saw that everyone's face that was in the room all held the same expression. She sighed and shut her eyes and then opened them back up and looked at Poppy. "Just tell me what is wrong with me Madam Pompfry. Please?"

Poppy took in a breath and held it for the count of ten and then let it out and looked at Hermione. "You're about two and a half months pregnant Miss Malfoy. Besides that you have a slight concussion and bruised ribs which I can heal with the potions."

Hermione gasped even as she paled. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. However when she looked around she saw that she had indeed heard correctly because of the way everyone was looking at her. "No. NO! I can't be. Oh Gods I can't be."

Draco and Harry both sat on the edge of the bed Hermione was laying in and Draco whispered "Shh cousin it's alright. It's alright Hermione I promise you."

At Draco's words everyone's mouths dropped open except for Lucius's and Cissy's and Minerva said "Why did Draco just call Hermione his cousin?"

Lucius sighed and rubbed a hand down his face as he turned towards Minerva, Snape, Dumbledore and Poppy. He also made sure that he could see Harry's face as he spoke. "He called Hermione his cousin because that is what she is. I'm sure both Albus and Severus remember my brother who was a few years older than me. Well it turns out he had a daughter and when his wife was killed by the Dark Lord he asked his good friends who are Muggle's to raise her. The daughter he had was Hermione. That is one of the reasons that she has taken the Malfoy name. The other reason she took the Malfoy name is because Weasley was looking for her for a while after she kind of disappeared. Cissy and I figured that if she took the Malfoy name that Weasley wouldn't find her and Hermione agreed. We also became her legal guardians."

Dumbledore nodded and then smiled. "I always thought she looked familiar but I couldn't quite figure out why but now I remember. She does look a lot like Francine did. As much as I hate to bring this up we need to talk about what happened to her two months ago."

Lucius sighed but nodded. "I agree that we do but I think it best that we wait until tomorrow. She needs time to come to terms with what she has just learned. I'd take her away from here but I have no doubt that the minute I tried she would hex me into next year. So since I know she won't leave is there a room that Cissy and I could stay in tonight? I don't feel comfortable leaving Hermione."

Dumbledore nodded and said "We have a guests quarter that you can stay in. It's not that far from Draco's and Hermione's rooms actually. I think we'll let Poppy give her the potions that she needs and make sure they kick in and then move her to her rooms. It seems as if Mr. Weasley has disappeared so I think it would be best for her to be in a room where he can't gain access to Hermione. In the mean time I think we should also let Mr. Potter stay in the Head Boy's and Head Girl's dorm tonight because other wise he wouldn't get any rest."

Harry looked up from where he was trying to help Draco calm Hermione down and said "Thank you, Sir. And not that I'm complaining but why are you putting me in with Draco and Hermione."

Snape snorted. "Potter if we wouldn't automatically put you in with Draco and Miss Malfoy you would use that cloak that I know you have that you got from your father. This way if Dumbledore puts you in with Miss Malfoy there will be less risk of you running the halls and running into Weasley. We all know you Potter and if you see Weasley before we do you're liable to kill him and then Miss Malfoy would be without one of the friend's that she needs by her side right now.

Dumbledore nodded and then looked at Snape. "Severus while I hate to ask this of you but do you think that once the three kids are in their dorms that you could be the one to set the wards on their rooms? I think that it is best that we air on the side of caution and take no chances that Mr. Weasley will be able to get into their dormitory. You could set the wards and then floo from their dormitory into your own rooms."

Snape kept looking at Hermione as Dumbledore talked and then he finally looked at Dumbledore. "I don't have a problem with that. I know that Miss Malfoy is good at things like that but in the condition that she is in she isn't going to be able to do it. I will also make sure that the floo line is only open to my room, the room Lucius and Cissy will be staying in, Minerva's room and your office Albus. That way if they need us they can get us quickly."

Dumbledore nodded and said "You may also want to make sure a floo line to Poppy is opened in case she is needed. Now I think we should let Draco and Harry stay here with Hermione and Poppy while we go to my office and all of us have a little chat."

Lucius looked atHermione, then Draco, then Harry and then back to Hermione. "We'll only be in Albus's office. If you need us for any reason have Poppy floo us. Hermione I want you to do as Poppy tells you."

Hermione slightly rolled her eyes and then said sarcastically "Yes Dad."

Draco chuckled and said "We will Dad. Between Harry and I we'll make sure that she listens. If she doesn't I'll come get you."

Lucius nodded and then walked over and bent his head and kissed Hermione on the head. He stepped back and watched as his wife also kissed their niece aka adopted daughter. After one last look he followed Dumbledore out of the Hospital Ward with Cissy and Snape on either side of him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I finally have all this story typed up but I've had a migraine from hell so I haven't been able to edit this chapter to post it... Thanks for all the reviews... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS AU AND OOC IN SOME PLACES... ALSO THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT BUT IT DOES NOT GO INTO DETAIL... READ AT YOUR OWN DISGRESSION!**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Albus led the way to his office followed by Severus, Minerva, Lucius and Narcissa. Once they were all inside his office he placed his wards so he would know if anyone was trying to come in and then turned towards the four that had followed him. "I do believe that we have a lot to talk about and a short amount of time to talk about it all. So I will start by saying that I want all of the Professors' to be aware of Hermione's condition."

Lucius shook his head. "If you alert all of the Professors', Albus the students will find out. Hermione can't be under stress right now especially since we all just found out that she is pregnant. I will not allow it."

Albus sighed. "Lucius I understand your concern. However I will make it clear to the Professors that if any student finds out about Hermione from them that they will lose their jobs and that they will be dealing with you as well as me. While I don't like the idea either it's best to tell them so they can keep eye on Hermione. I also don't want Hermione walking to class by herself. At all times I want at least two people with her."

Minerva nodded. "That is a good idea Albus. I also think that we need to let the Weasley's know what their youngest son has done. I also happen to think it best we let the ghost and portraits know to be on the lookout for Mr. Weasley. It was heard in the Great Hall by all of the students that Mr. Weasley had sexually assaulted Miss Granger so we can tell the ghosts and the portraits that we are looking for him because of that."

Albus nodded. "I agree with you there Minerva. Now we need to talk about how we can make sure that Hermione stays stress free with the young Mr. Weasley running around free. We also need to make sure that she goes along with what we have decided. I do not wish to put her or her baby in danger."

Severus was quiet until Albus finished talking and then he snorted. "Miss Granger is head strong but she also knows when to listen and do as she is told. I think that she will go along with what we have just said because it will keep her and her baby safe. I also think that we need to be upfront about Weasley being on the loose. Miss Granger is not a dunderhead and if she finds out we kept that from her she will no doubt not listen to us then."

This time it was Narcissa who gave a snort. "That is putting it mildly Severus. If she finds out that we kept the fact that Weasley is on the loose from her she will hex us all. When Lucius and I tried to keep the fact that the Granger's were not her real parents away from her after we found out she hexed us both. If she finds out that we're hiding something from her not only will she not listen to what we have to say she won't let us know what is going on with her about anything."

Lucius sighed. "That is the truth. Even if Hermione wasn't raised by my family she still has our stubbornness in her. I don't like keeping anything from her so we need to tell her everything up front. She survived the war and she survived what that bloody bastard did to her. She'll survive this as well as long as she has the support that she needs."

Albus nodded. "Okay then we tell Miss Granger the truth. Now how are we going to make sure that she has at least two escorts to each class?"

Minerva thought for a minute and then said "Hermione and Draco have the same class schedule because of Lucius calling in and asking for that favor. Harry is also in most of Hermione's classes but one or two I do believe. We could have Harry escort Hermione to her classes even if he doesn't have the same class and just have that Professor write a note excusing him from being late."

Severus sighed and said "That could work but what's to say Potter will not freeze up if Weasley shows himself? I know that Potter is pissed at Weasley but for almost seven years now Weasley has been one of Potter's best friends. May I suggest that we have Draco, Harry and one other Slytherin escort Granger to her classes? After the show in the Great Hall there is no doubt in my mind that Slytherin will do what they can to protect Granger."

Lucius nodded. "I agree with Severus on this. Blaise Zabini already knows what happened to Hermione. I'd venture to say that any of the sixth or seventh year Slytherin will be on hand to help protect Hermione in between classes."

Albus looked at Minerva and said "Well Minerva what do you think about Severus's and Lucius's suggestion?"

Minerva smiled. "I have to agree with them. After what I saw of the Slytherin's there is no doubt in my mind that they will follow Draco's, Blaise's and Pansy's lead in protecting Hermione. I also think that it is important that we let Harry help where he can. If we let the Professor's know that he will be late then he shall not need a note. I think that it is doable."

Albus nodded. "Okay then that is decided. I know that Miss Granger will not let us take her off of rotation for patrols so I want either Draco to patrol with her or Severus to. This way I know that she will be protected even though she can protect herself."

Severus sighed but said "I'll take the patrols with Granger. I know that Draco knows his stuff but if something were to happen he'd be more inclined to make sure that Granger was okay then going after Weasley if he were to show himself."

Albus nodded again. "Okay it is settled. I think we've been away long enough. Let us get back to the Hospital Wing and see how Miss Granger is doing and see if she can be moved to her room yet. Minerva after we get Hermione settled why don't you let the other staff know we're having an emergency meeting in my office."

Minerva nodded and then followed behind as Albus led everyone out of his office after dropping his wards. She could only hope that Hermione would go along with what they have planned.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* Yes I went back to calling Hermione Miss Granger cuz I was gettin confuckled... LMAO! And Katie there you go as requested I started calling them all by their first names instead of switching it up like I was... LMAO... *smirks* Click the button and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I love this chapter... I just love how it played out in my mind as I wrote it... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS AU AND OOC IN SOME PLACES... ALSO THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT BUT IT DOES NOT GO INTO DETAIL... READ AT YOUR OWN DISGRESSION!**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as all of the Professors' plus Lucius and Narcissa were out of Hermione's room in the infirmary Harry turned towards Hermione and said "Miss Malfoy?"

Hermione looked at Draco and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell Draco? I thought we decided we wouldn't tell anyone until I was ready."

Draco chuckled slightly and raised his hands in surrender. "It wasn't me as you very well know since Dad admitted that he told everyone. I think he did it just to see what kind of reaction he would get. Although I do have to say it was kind of funny to see them remember to call you Miss Malfoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes and then looked at Harry and sighed. "Yes I took the Malfoy name but I still go by Granger. Actually if you want to get technical the way I had them do my name is Granger-Malfoy. I think it would be too confusing here at school to be called Miss Malfoy. I mainly took the Malfoy name because Ronald wouldn't think to look for me with that last name. While I may be a Malfoy by blood I was raised a Granger and I will keep it that way. Lucius was probably just trying to see whose feathers he could ruffle."

Harry nodded and then demanded "Why didn't you tell me what Ron did to you 'Mione? I would have been there for you."

Hermione sighed. "I wanted to tell you Harry I really did but I couldn't. It's taken me the last month and a half to come to terms with what Ronald did to me. Hell I still have nightmares about it. Plus I knew that if I told you that you'd kill him and end up in Azkaban and I couldn't and wouldn't let that happen."

Harry shook his head but Draco cut in with "Potter I wanted to kill Weasley after I saw what he had done to Hermione and at that point Hermione and I were just starting to try to be friends. Hell even Blaise wanted to kill Weasley for what he had done and Blaise didn't even know Hermione. I think Hermione is right in saying you would have killed Weasley because if I felt like I did with just starting a friendship with Hermione you would have felt it ten times more than I did."

Harry sighed and then said "You are probably right Draco. Right now I want to find Ron and kill him with my bare hands. I'm so sorry Hermione."

Hermione looked at Harry in surprise. "What on Earth are you sorry for Harry? None of this is your fault at all."

Harry looked at Hermione and then down at the floor as he twisted his hands together. "I should have seen that something was wrong with Ron. I should have seen that he had changed so much and not just because of the war. Maybe if I was a better friend I would have seen the changes and been able to stop him. Maybe if I was a better friend I would have known what he was thinking about doing and been able to make sure that he didn't get to do it even if I would have had to hurt him."

Hermione glared at Harry even as she moved her hand to make him look at her. "Look at me Harry. You are a great friend Harry James Potter and I want you to stop this nonsense right now. You are in no way, shape or form to blame for what Ronald Bloody Weasley did to me. Harry even if you had seen how Ron was becoming you wouldn't have been able to stop him. Hell I tried using spells that were powerful and I couldn't stop him. I don't blame you Harry so you shouldn't blame yourself. What happened has happened and all I can do hell all anybody can do is deal with it. I have my friends and my family. Both new and old family to help me through this and I WILL get through this Harry. After all I don't only have myself to think of anymore. I have a little one to think of also."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "You're going to keep it?"

Hermione looked at Harry as if he was crazy to suggest other wise but surprisingly it was Blaise who said "Of course Hermione is going to keep it. I may have only gotten to know Hermione well in the last two months but even I know that she won't end this pregnancy even though she was attacked. I'd honestly be surprised if she even thought abortion was an option even for a second."

Hermione looked at Blaise and gave him a soft smile. "You are one hundred percent right Blaise. From the moment I learned that I was pregnant I knew that abortion was not an option. While it would be an option for others it isn't for me even with how I became pregnant."

Harry looked at Hermione and then Blaise and then back to Hermione. "I'm sorry Hermione. I know that you're not the type of person who would have an abortion. Please forgive me for even thinking it?"

Hermione looked at Harry and smiled even as she held her hand out to him. "There is nothing to forgive Harry. I have a feeling in the coming months a lot of people are going to ask me why I didn't have one or suggest that I do have one. The first person to insist I should have one will be hexed into next year. While abortion is right for some people I am not one of those people and anyone who tries to make me become one of those people they will find out quickly that I am a Malfoy by blood."

Draco snorted and said "Trust me cousin nobody is going to say something wrong to you because if they do you won't get the chance to act before I make them wish they never heard your name."

Harry chuckled and said "He has a point 'Mione. If someone says something mean towards you they will deal with Draco and me. You are pregnant 'Mione and you need to be careful on what you do. I won't let you put yourself or your baby at risk."

Hermione sighed but before she could say something someone from the door said "Isn't this a cute little scene?"

As one Draco, Harry and Blaise all turned towards the door with their wands out and pointed at the door.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins an evil grin* Yes I know I'm evil for how I left this chapter... LMAO... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am finally feeling up to editing this chapter so it can get posted... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"What are you doing here?" demanded Harry.

Ron smirked. "I just wanted to see how my girlfriend is doing."

Hermione snorted. "For the last time I'm not your bloody girlfriend Weasley. And if I were you I'd get out of here because Lucius will be coming back soon."

Ron paled slightly and then lifted his wand but before he could finish the silent spell he was doing he heard footsteps. He glared at Blaise, Draco, Harry and Hermione. "This isn't over Hermione. You are mine!"

Hermione was shaking but she didn't say anything to Ron. She watched as he disappeared from sight and then she sighed. "Gods why can't he just leave me alone? What did I ever do to him?"

Draco and Harry both quickly walked to Hermione's side and Harry said "'Mione you didn't do a thing to Ron. As for why he won't leave you alone I think it is because he's obsessed over you. I just wanted to hex him when I saw him standing there."

Hermione gave Harry a wobbly smile. "I know you did which is why I was watching you as well as Draco and Blaise closely. I don't need you three getting expelled. God my whole body hurts."

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand but didn't get the chance to say anything as he heard footsteps. Once again him, Harry and Blaise turned towards the door with their wands draw. He let out a breath when he saw his Dad, his Mom, Severus, Albus and Minerva. "Thank Merlin."

Lucius raised an eyebrow when he saw that there were three wands pointed at him. "Why are you thanking Merlin son? And why are you three pointing your wands at us."

Draco, Blaise and Harry all lowered their wands and Draco said "Sorry Dad but we had an unexpected visitor a few minutes ago."

Severus looked at his Godson and then at Hermione and he could see that she was shaking. "Who was the visitor Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked at Harry and gave him a nod and then Harry said "Ron was just here. We drew our wands on him but didn't use them. He was muttering a spell but stopped in the middle of it for reason. Didn't any of you pass him on the way here?"

Lucius frowned and shook his head even as he looked at Albus, Minerva, Narcissa and Severus who all were also shaking their heads. He then turned back and at the four teenagers and his eyes narrowed into slits when he saw Hermione shaking. "Are you alright Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Lucius and saw the concern in his eyes. She knew then that he really did care about what happened to her. She had known before but she always played it off and now she couldn't because he was doing it in front of people that wasn't their family. She gave him a wobbly smile. "I'm fine Uncle Lucius. I'm just a bit shaken. When can I go back to mine and Draco's rooms? I'm not really feeling safe here anymore."

Lucius looked at Albus who nodded and said "I think we'll take you back to your room now Miss Malfoy. We can talk in your room without fear of being heard."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "Thank you Headmaster. I do have one request though please."

Albus looked at Hermione with a slight twinkle in his eyes. "What is your request Miss Malfoy?"

Draco snorted because he knew what was coming and he was proved right when Hermione said "I may be a Malfoy by blood and well by name in a way but I would prefer to go by Granger here at school. I may have taken the Malfoy name but I also kept the Granger name. I really don't want my fellow classmates to ask more questions than they are already going to ask."

Albus looked at Lucius who snorted and said "There is my blood running through her veins but she has a mind of her own. Plus I think she is right. She'd miss someone talking to her if they called her Miss Malfoy. Hell she had my house elf in an uproar because she wouldn't answer him when he called her Miss Malfoy."

Draco laughed making everyone look at him with raised eyebrows. "Sorry I was just remembering when Hermione told Dad that he should be polite and ask when he needed something. The first time he did that Brenton actually went and got Mom so she could check and see if Dad was okay. The elf thought Dad was sick since he said please."

Lucius glared at Draco for telling everyone that but the glare melted from his face when he heard Hermione laughing. He looked over at her and saw that it was a genuine laugh and he let a small smile play on his lips. "Find that funny do you Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and then said "It is still as funny now as it was when it happened."

Lucius mock glared as said "If you're done having a laugh at my expense maybe we can move to your room. Are you up for the walk or do you want to floo there?"

Hermione frowned and sighed. "We're going to have to walk because I have the fireplace shut off from flooing. I'll be okay to get to mine and Draco's dorm."

Lucius frowned but it was Albus who said "Miss Granger if you get to be in pain let one of us know."

Hermione nodded. "I will Headmaster. I have no doubt once we get to mine and Draco's dorm that I'll need a pain potion but Draco knows where they're at so he can get me it for me. Does Madam Pompfrey need to check me over before I leave?"

Albus shook his head and looked at Severus who nodded and walked over and used his wand to do a Diagnostic test on her before saying "Everything seems okay with Miss Granger. I'll check her over again once we get to the dorm."

Hermione looked at Severus and said "Thank you Professor Snape."

Severus nodded and then stepped back. He watched as Draco, Harry and Blaise all helped Hermione off of the hospital bed. As he watched he saw how close his two Slytherin's were with the know it all Gryfinndor. He let Albus, Minerva and Narcissa take the lead and then fell in step with Lucius and walked behind the four students. As he watched Hermione walk he was able to see that she indeed was going to need a pain potion by the time they reached hers and Draco's dormitory. "I'll go to my Potion stores and get Miss Granger a potion to help with the pain she is in once we get to hers and Draco's dormitory."

Lucius looked over at Severus and gave him a slight smile even as he shook his head. "You don't need to do that Severus. Hermione has some pain potions in hers and Draco's rooms. Actually the pain potion you brewed for me went to Hermione."

Severus lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Instead as he walked he kept looking around to make sure that he didn't see Ronald Weasley. He wasn't surprised that by the time they reached the Head Boy and Head Girl's rooms that Hermione was leaning on both Harry and Draco to keep her upright. He listened as Draco gave the password and then watched as Harry and Draco basically carried Hermione into the common room followed by him and everyone.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* Yay I finally got it all edited! LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Woot and here we have chapter 10! LMAO... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! *snorts * I can't even claim to own my muse since she is owning me! She won't let me work on anything that isn't HP! LMAO!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as they were all in Draco and Hermione's common room Severus looked at Draco and said "Draco go and get Miss Granger's pain relief potion. While you are getting that also grab a blanket or something to cover her with."

Draco nodded and headed into the room that Hermione had chosen. He quickly opened up her trunk and pulled out the little box and opened it and grabbed a vial out of it. After placing the box gently back into her trunk he pulled out one of the blankets that was in it and walked back out to the common room. He handed Severus the vial and then walked over to where Hermione sat on the couch. "Do you want to sit like that or would you be more comfortable on my lap?"

Hermione looked up at Draco and whispered "I'd like to sit on your lap please. I know that I'm safe in here but I don't feel safe quite yet."

Draco nodded and sat down beside Hermione. He held out his arms and when he saw her nod he gently pulled her onto his lap and wrapped the blanket around her before wrapping his arms around her and tucking her head into his chest. "How is that Cuz?"

Hermione nodded and snuggled further into Draco. "Much better thank you. Did you bring me my pain relief potion? I thought I'd be able to handle the pain but it is becoming quickly becoming unbearable."

Draco gave a slight smile and said "Professor Snape has it. I'm sure he will give it to you soon. I think he wants to check you over before giving it to you."

Hermione gave a slight nod and then looked around. When she saw that everyone but Lucius, Narcissa, and Blaise were staring at her and Draco in shock she looked back at Draco with a raised eyebrow and then at everyone else. "Why are you all looking at Draco and me like that?"

Minerva chuckled and said "I think I can say for all of us that it is a surprise to see you and Draco getting along with one another. It is quite a shock to see you willingly touch one another in comfort. It may be a surprise but it is a good surprise. I'm glad to see that you had some support after what you have gone through. It is also good to know that you will have support other than Harry when you go through what you will in the following months."

Hermione smiled softly and said "I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for Draco and Lucius finding me. Before we go any further can I please have my pain relief potion? I feel as if my back is on fire and the pain is getting worse by the second."

Severus nodded and stepped forward. He used his wand to do a Diagnostic text and once he was finished he held out the vial of pain relief potion. "While you take the potion Miss Granger I'm going to check the wards you have placed. More than likely I will be adding some more wards. I'm also going to open up the floo system in your fireplace. Now before you start to worry I want you to know the only ones who can floo in are Lucius, Narcissa, Albus, Minerva, Poppy and myself. You and Draco will of course be able to access it also."

Hermione nodded and bit her lip and then asked "Will you please also make sure that Harry can use it as well as Remus?"

Severus frowned slightly but then nodded. "I will add Lupin and Potter so that they can also floo in or out if needed."

Hermione nodded and then downed then sat up straighter and downed the pain relief potion. She leaned her head back against Draco's chest and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath and let it out while the potion kicked in. She could hear Severus moving around but she didn't open her eyes. She felt someone garb a hold of her hand but could tell that it was Harry so once again she didn't open her eyes.

She kept her eyes closed because she was fighting the urge to get sick. For some reason every once in a while when she took the pain relief potion she would get nauseated with it. She hadn't told her new found family because she knew that they would worry and she didn't want them to. She felt a hand on her head and couldn't even open up her eyes. All she could do was groan.

Draco heard Hermione groan and he looked at her in concern. He saw her eyes close and a grimace on her face. "Are you okay Hermione?"

Severus heard Draco's question to Hermione and he quickly turned his head to look over his shoulder at the two. He frowned when he saw the look on Hermione's face. He quickly finished what he was doing and then walked over to the couch. He thought for a second and then knelt down in front of Draco and Hermione and placed his hand on Hermione's forehead caused Draco to move his. He could feel the sweat that was on Hermione's head and frowned again. "Miss Granger I need for you to tell me what is the matter. Are you in pain?"

Hermione swallowed hard and forced her eyes open. She saw that Severus was kneeling in front of her and then she looked at Draco and saw the concern on his face. "I'm just feeling a bit nauseas. I sometimes feel this way after I take the pain relief potion. It will pass soon."

Severus frowned and said "How often is sometimes Miss Granger?"

Hermione sighed. "I usually feel nausea's once a day when I take the pain relief potion three times a day. I really will be alright in a moment."

Severus sighed and stood up. "Minerva can you go to the infirmary and tell Poppy that we need a anti-nausea potion please?"

Minerva smiled and nodded and then said "Is the floo system operating now in here?"

Severus nodded and then watched as Minerva walked over to the fireplace and threw some of of the floo powder into the fireplace. As soon as he saw her through it he turned back towards Hermione. "Is there anything else wrong?"

Hermione shook her head and then nodded. "My back is still on fire. Usually the potion is working by now."

Severus frowned and took his wand out and ran it over Hermione once again. When it came back normal he gently pulled Hermione forward and looked at Draco. "Lift up the back of Miss Granger's shirt."

Draco nodded and did as he was told and then gasped. "Her back is bright red."

Severus stood up and rounded the couch and looked at Hermione's back. When he saw the redness of it he frowned and then used his wand and cast a silent spell. He looked back down at her when he heard her sigh in relief. "How is that Miss Granger?"

Hermione gave a sigh of relief again and said "It feels much better. Thank you Sir."

Severus nodded. "You're welcome Miss Granger. I believe that when Weasley cursed you earlier it aggravated the scars on your back. Your back should be fine by tomorrow. When Minerva comes back we'll talk about what exactly happened. Are you going to need a Calming-Draught before hand?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "No thank you Sir. I'll be okay and if I do need one I have some in my room."

Severus nodded and then looked at Albus. "We will need to make sure that everyone stays calm and that Miss Granger remains calm. If it gets to be too much for her I reserve the right to call a halt until Miss Granger is feeling better. If she gets too tired she will go and lay down and we will finish this later. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter and Mr. Zabini can all stay with Miss Granger tonight and keep an eye on her. It'll be best if she isn't alone given what happened earlier. I can't and won't give her a Dreamless Sleep potion because I'm not sure how she will react to it since we know that she is pregnant."

Albus nodded and said "That is fine Severus. I'm sure Lucius and Narcissa will agree with what you have just said."

Lucius and Narcissa both nod just as Minerva comes back through the fireplace. They watch as Minerva hands Severus the potion and then they stare in astonishment while Severus actually gives the potion to Hermione. They both couldn't believe how gentle Severus was being with Hermione.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *snorts* I thought I had posted this chapter but I guess not... LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm so sorry that I have not updated before now! *groans * My other laptop went down again and I just now found the notebook so I could type this chapter up... *smiles * Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus stepped back a little ways after making sure that Hermione had swallowed the potion. "How are you feeling now Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up at Severus and gave him a slight smile. "Better Sir. Thank you for getting the potion and help me take it."

Severus gave a nod of his head and then looked at Lucius, Narcissa, Blaise, Draco and Hermione. "Now would one of you like to tell us what happened two months ago?"

Lucius sighed. "Draco and I found Hermione shortly after Weasley got done attacking her. As Draco said earlier he wanted to go after Weasley because he could still see him but I had him stay with me so we could tend to Hermione who was on the ground bleeding and unconscious. I did a basic diagnostic test on her but figured that it would be best to get her back to Malfoy Manor as quickly as we could. I had no doubt that the idiot boy had raped her because her shirt was torn into shreds and her pants were down around her feet. I took my cloak off and wrapped her up in it before picking her up as gently as I could. Draco grabbed what had been laying beside Hermione and then we apparated to our house. As soon as we got there Draco and I took her into the house and to a room with Blaise and Narcissa both following us. I let Narcissa strip her down and we saw the full extent of her injuries. She had not only been raped but he had beaten her badly as well. When we turned her on her side to check her back we found the words and the cuts. We healed them but as you could see she is scarred. She also had a stab wound on her side which I was able to heal. We got her fixed up and then she stayed with us."

Minerva had tears in her eyes by the time Lucius had finished talking. She looked at Hermione and felt her heart go out to the girl. "Why didn't you tell anyone but the Malfoy's and Blaise, Hermione?"

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed as she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear her "I didn't think anyone would believe me since Ron is a war hero and all. He made sure that I wouldn't tell anyone by making me doubt myself. He said that nobody would believe me since I spent almost a year living in a tent with just him and Harry while we were on our mission. He also told me that he'd find my parents and kill them if I told anyone. I don't really care what he does to me but I can't let him hurt my parents. Besides that I felt ashamed."

Everyone gasped and Narcissa said "Hermione, love why didn't you tell Lucius and I what he said about your adopted parents? You know that we wouldn't let anything happen to them. Why didn't you tell Draco, Blaise or Lucius that you were feeling ashamed? Why are you feeling ashamed?"

Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she looked at Narcissa and then down at her lap. "I feel ashamed because I couldn't stop him. As for why I didn't tell you about what Ron said is because you guys were already worrying about me. I didn't want you guys to worry even more than you already are."

Narcissa stood up from where she had been sitting and walked over and knelt in front of Hermione and took her hands in her own. "Now you listen to me love. We worry about you because we love you. I don't want you to ever think that you can't come to us when you need to talk. Come tomorrow Lucius and I will look into finding your parents. We'll make sure that they don't get hurt."

Hermione squeezed Narcissa's hand and whispered "Thank you Cissy."

Narcissa shook her head and leaned forward and kissed Hermione on the cheek and then stood back up and walked back over and sat down by Lucius just as Severus asked "What do you mean you will looking into finding Miss Granger's parents?"

Hermione sighed again and looked at Draco and asked "Can you fill them in on that?"

Draco nodded and placed a kiss on Hermione's head before he sighed and said "Hermione obliviated her parents and sent them away to Australia. They also have new names. She wanted to make sure that they were safe and she figured the best way to do that was to give them new identities and make sure that they didn't know or remember that they had a daughter."

Severus, Minerva and Albus all looked at Hermione with wide eyes and Minerva said "Oh my dear child. Rest assured Hermione that we'll help Lucius and Narcissa look into finding your parents. We will do whatever we can to make sure that they are safe and that they stay safe."

Hermione looked at Minerva and gave her a watery smile. "Thank you. I'm afraid now that Ron knows I told someone that he will go through on his threat. Speaking of Ron what am I going to do about classes?"

Albus looked at Hermione and gave her a smile. "Don't worry dear you can still go to classes. You can go anywhere you wish to in the school but since Mr. Weasley seems to be in hiding here in the castle I want you to make sure that you have young Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter and Mr. Zabini with you at all times. You are in all the same classes as Mr. Malfoy so that won't be a problem. We don't want you walking around with less than two people with you at a time in case Mr. Weasley shows his face before we can find him. I think I know you well enough to know that you won't willingly give up your Head Girl duties so when you are doing your nightly patrols you will be patrolling with Severus. Is that alright with you my dear?"

Hermione sighed but nodded. "That is fine. I just really don't want to feel like a prisoner. It's bad enough that I still have nightmares I don't want to feel like Ronald is winning in everything because of what he has done to me. I don't want everyone to think that I'm weak."

Harry looked at Hermione and shook his head. "Hermione none of us are going to think that you are weak. I can't speak for everyone on how they feel but I can tell you that I think you are strong and brave. I don't know anyone who could have gone through what you have and come out as well as you have. You have been through hell Hermione and I'm not just talking about the war but yet you are still walking around. I know that you are hurting and I can't even begin to imagine what you must be feeling but you don't need to think for one second that you are weak because that is the last thing you are. It's okay if you need to lean on Blaise, Draco or even me during this time. If you do we're not going to think any less of you."

Hermione turned her head and looked at Harry and gave him a genuine smile "Thank you Harry. You don't know how much that means to me."

Harry shook his head. "No thanks needed 'Mione. All I want is for you to be okay and to be safe."

Hermione nodded and looked back at her three professors. "What about the fact that I am pregnant?"

Albus once again smiled. "You don't worry about that Miss Granger. The Board of Governors will have to be told but since Lucius is the head of them I don't think it will be a problem. We will be letting your Professors know but it is up to you to tell anyone else. If at any time you are feeling overwhelmed then I want you to come to either Severus, Minerva or myself. If you see Mr. Weasley at all I want you to let one of us know as quick as you can. Severus has set it up to where the only ones who can get through the floo is Minerva, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Harry, Draco, Remus, Blaise, Poppy and yourself. If at anytime you want anyone added you let Severus know and we'll get them added. I think for now you need to rest. Will you be alright with Draco, Harry and Blaise here with you? Narcissa and Lucius will be staying overnight also."

Hermione shook her and said "I'll be alright Headmaster. I'm just really tired."

Albus nodded and then stood up. "Alright then we'll leave you kids be then. If you need one of us don't hesitate to contact us."

Hermione nodded just as Severus said "Draco if you think anything is wrong with Miss Granger get me and then get Poppy."

Draco nodded. "I will Godfather."

Severus nodded and then looked at Hermione. "Miss Granger I want you to take it easy tonight and tomorrow. I will come by before breakfast to take a look at you and to administer another potion if I think you need it. If you start feeling worse than you already are even just a little I want you to alert Draco, Potter or Zabini right away no matter how small of a change it is. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes Sir."

Severus nodded and then said "I think we should all floo to Albus's office and then go to our respective rooms. It's best not to take a chance of Weasley sneaking by us."

Lucius nodded and stood up and walked over to Hermione and kissed her on the head followed by Narcissa who also kissed Hermione on the head before heading over to the fireplace and leaving with the rest.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco looked at Hermione. "Are you ready for bed love?"

Hermione yawned and nodded. "I am. Can you three stay with me? I don't want to be alone tonight."

Harry smiled and said "Of course we will 'Mione. I'll even transfigure the bed to where it's bigger so we can all fit in it."

Hermione smiled and looked at Blaise. "Is that okay with you Blaise?"

Blaise chuckled and said "Of course it is honey. I'm use to laying in a bed with you and Draco so adding Harry into the bed with us isn't going to matter that much."

Harry's eyes widened and Draco chuckled and said "Don't worry Potter it is all platonic. Hermione just feels safer when we're in the same bed as her. If we start off in bed with her she doesn't have nightmares but if we don't lay down with her from the start she does have nightmares."

Hermione chuckled slightly and said "Okay get your minds out of the gutter boys. I'm tired and hurting some and I want to get to sleep."

Draco smiled and stood up with Hermione still in his arms and led the way to her bedroom. He waited as Blaise drew the blankets down and as Harry transfigured the bed to be bigger and then laid Hermione in it and climbed in beside her followed by Blaise and Harry climbing in also. He pulled the covers up and listened as Hermione's breathing evened out as she fell asleep. He waited to make sure she was asleep before he let himself sleep.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* I couldn't resist the ending... lmao... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here is the next chapter! Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

The next morning found Draco, Harry and Blaise sitting the the common room quietly talking to one another when the fireplace flared green. All three boys turned towards the fireplace with their wands in their hands.

Draco looked up and when he saw his Godfather step out he relaxed and sat back and said "Good morning Sir."

Severus frowned when he saw Draco, Blaise and Hermione but no Hermione. "Good morning Draco, Blaise and Potter. Where is Miss Granger?"

Draco smiled slightly. "Hermione is still in bed. I'm getting ready to go and see if she is away so that she can get ready for the day."

Severus nodded. "Why don't you go and wake her then? I came to check on her and I have a couple of potions for her to take. I figured it would be best to make sure she had an anti nausea potion this morning just in case she started to feel sick. After I check her over and have her take the potions I will walk you four to the Great Hall for Breakfast."

Draco nodded and stood up and walked to Hermione's room and as he stepped into her room he heard Harry ask "Professor Snape has Ron been found yet?"

Severus shook his head. "I'm afraid not Mr. Potter. The other Professor's have been alerted to Miss Granger's condition and the situation. Both you Mr. Potter and Blaise are excused if you are late to any classes that does not have Miss Granger in them. You both will also be allowed to leave your classes five minutes early in order to get to the class that Miss Granger is in if you are not in the same class as her. At all times it will be you two and Draco walking Miss Granger to her classes and meals and possibly one or two other Slytherin's debating on who is in the class with Draco and Miss Granger."

Harry and Blaise both nodded. "Yes, Sir."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco smiled as he walked closer to Hermione's bed. He knew that she was awake because he could see that her breath wasn't even. As he stopped at the side of her bed he saw that her eyes were open. "Hermione it's time to get up. You have twenty minutes to get dressed and get into our common room. Severus is out there and he wants to check you over.

Hermione who had been staring up at the ceiling turned her head to look at Draco and sighed. "I'm too sore to shower this morning. I will get up and change though and come out to the common room. Can you take my bag out for me? I already put all the books for this morning classes in it. Also do you think you could get your Mom for me? I'm going to need her help with my hair."

Draco nodded and bent down and brushed his lips across her head. "Sure thing love. Would you like some help getting up?"

Hermione smiled slightly and shook her head. She watched Draco walk out after grabbing her bag and then shut the door to her bedroom. She sighed and then got out of her bed slowly. She knew that Draco would have helped her up but she also knew that he would automatically notice how much pain she was in and she didn't want him to worry right off. Her whole body was aching from head to toe.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in and then stuck his head into the green flames and called out to Mom to let her know that Hermione needed her help. Once he was finished he walked over to the couch and sat down and then looked at Blaise, Harry and Severus. "Hermione will be in a few minutes."

Blaise and Harry nodded and Severus asked "Why did you have to call for your Mom?"

Draco shook his head. "I'm not really sure. Hermione asked me to get her so that she would have help with her hair. I'm pretty sure she is in a lot of pain this morning even though she didn't tell me. I'm getting pretty good at knowing when she's in pain."

Severus frowned at that. "Why wouldn't she tell you?"

Draco sighed. "Hermione doesn't tend to tell me when she's in pain until it gets to be too much for her because she doesn't like me to worry about her. What she doesn't understand is that I worry anyways and her not telling me makes me worry even more."

Severus nodded just as the fireplace flared green. He looked over at Narcissa who exited the fireplace first followed by Lucius. "Narcissa will you go in and help Miss Granger please? Draco seems to think that Miss Granger is in pain and didn't tell him."

Narcissa nodded and hurried into the room Hermione was in just as Lucius said "How did Hermione sleep last night son?"

Draco looked at his Dad and smirked. "She slept well Dad. Then again she had Potter, Blaise and me all in bed with her."

Severus looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow. "Why were all three of you in bed with Miss Granger?"

Lucius laughed when he saw that Harry was blushing and the look on Severus's face. "Relax Severus. Usually if Hermione has a stressful day Hermione can't sleep unless someone is in bed with her because if she is alone she has nightmares all night long. I'm use to Draco and Blaise both being in bed with Hermione because I walked in on it enough times."

Severus nodded. "Draco do you know if Miss Granger has anymore of the pain potion you gave her last night?"

Draco nodded. "Yes she does. Actually I think she put a couple vials in her bag in case she would need it today. I'll get one out of her bag for you."

Severus nodded and then talked quietly with Lucius as they waited on Narcissa and Hermione to come out of her room.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Narcissa shut the door quietly behind her and then looked at Hermione as she tried to pull a shirt on over her head. "Here love let me help you."

Hermione looked up and smiled in relief when she saw Narcissa. "Thank Gods Cissy. I can't get my shirt on."

Narcissa shook her head and walked over to Hermione and took the shirt out of her hands and then put it on Hermione and then grabbed the pants that she saw on the bed and knelt down and helped Hermione put her legs through before pulling them up and buttoning them up. "Now let me do something to your hair. How are you doing love?"

Hermione frowned. "I'm in quite a bit of pain for some reason. Other than that I'm doing quite well. I slept very good last night."

Narcissa chuckled knowingly. "Of course you did dear. You slept with Blaise, Draco and Harry."

Hermione blushed slightly and then laughed. "You know me too well."

Narcissa started brushing Hermione's hair out after helping her sit down and said "No what I know is that yesterday was stressful for you and if you had been alone in bed you would have had nightmares. I know both Draco and Blaise well enough to know that they wouldn't let that happen and I am pretty sure that Harry wouldn't either. Now tell me love how are you really doing?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm worried and I'm scared. I'm worried because I'm pregnant and I have no clue how I'm going to get through this. I'm scared because Ron is on the loose and I have no doubt that he will come after me. I'm scared because I think that if he can't get to me he'll find a way to get to my parents and hurt them."

Narcissa finished brushing Hermione's hair and cast a charm over it to make it smooth instead of bushy and then pulled Hermione into her arms. "Lucius and I will find your Mom and Dad love. As for here at Hogwarts you will be safe even if he is on the loose. Draco, Blaise nor Harry will allow anything to happen to you. I also have a feeling that all of Slytherin will be keeping an eye on you. If you ever feel that you are unsafe you just need to alert Draco or even Severus. I promise you love that you will be fine. As for you being pregnant you will get through this with mine, Lucius's, Severus's, Draco's, Blaise's, Harry's, Albus's and Minerva's help. You are not alone. Now are you ready to go out and let Severus check you over? Then we'll all walk down to breakfast together."

Hermione nodded and let Narcissa help her stand back up and then guide her out into the common room. She sat down on the couch that Narcissa led her over to and let out a sigh of relief. "Good morning all."

Lucius stood up and walked over to Hermione and bent down and kissed her on the head. "Good morning love. How are you this morning? And I want the truth."

Hermione sighed and then said "I'm in a fair amount of pain today."

Lucius nodded and then looked at Severus and said "She's all yours now."

Severus nodded and stood up and walked over to Hermione and lifted his wand. "Miss Granger I'm going to do a diagnostic test to see how you are doing. Then I will give you a pain relief potion as well as an anti nausea potion."

Hermione nodded. "Okay Sir."

Severus ran his wand over Hermione and gave a nod once he was finished. "You seem to be healing as you should. Now I will give the two potions. If at anytime today you start feeling more pain take another pain relief potion and send word to me and I will bring you an anti nausea potion. Make sure that you have Potter, Blaise and Draco with you at all times when you are walking to your classes or to meals. More than likely by now half of Slytherin will have heard what has happened to you and they will also be on hand if you need them. I can't stress this enough Miss Granger if they want to help you then let them."

Hermione nodded again. "Yes Sir."

Severus smirked and handed Hermione the pain relief potion and the anti nausea potion. "Good. Now lets all get down to the Great Hall for breakfast."

Hermione took both potions and then allowed Draco to help her stand up. "Thank you Professor Snape."

Severus shook his head. "Not a problem Miss Granger. I want your word though that even if you are in classes and you start to feel as if something is wrong or if the pain relief potion isn't working that you will let the Professor of whatever class you have know and that you will let Draco know so he can summon me."

Hermione sighed but nodded. "I will Sir."

Severus gave a nod and then led the way out of the Head Boy's and Head Girl's dormitory with Draco, Blaise and Harry on either side of Hermione and Narcissa and Lucius walking behind Hermione to make sure that she was protected.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* I so love a bossy Severus... Don't you all? Click the button and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Oh wow so sorry for not updating any sooner than this... I haven't been feeling well and then on top of that I'm in quite a bit of pain... Lol... On top of that I had to find my notebooks again... LMAO! Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once they got close to the Great Hall Hermione cleared her throat and said "Professor Snape do I have to sit at the Gryffindor table?"

Severus stopped and turned towards Hermione and shook his head. "No you don't Miss Granger. In fact both you and Mr. Potter can sit with Draco and Blaise at the Slytherin table just like you sat there for the welcoming feast. Lucius, Narcissa and I will be up at the head table. If you need anything or sense anything wrong just turn and look at us and one of us will come to you. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and then gave a sheepish smile. "Okay, Professor. Thank you."

Severus smirked. "No need to thank me but you're welcome all the same Miss Granger. After all you are kind of like family. Now I want you to make sure that you eat. I'm going to want to check you over before you go to classes today."

Hermione nodded and then turned and gave both Narcissa and Lucius a hug. "Thank you both for coming last night I appreciate it."

Narcissa smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "You are like a daughter to me love so of course I would come. Now make sure you eat everything one of the boys put on your plate. You're too thin and you need to gain some weight."

Hermione sighed but gave a nod and then walked over to the Slytherin table with Draco, Blaise and Harry all surrounding her. She had no doubt that she would be safe especially if she went by the way the Slytherin's faces were looking when they saw her. She gave the ones closest to her a tentative smile and then sat down.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once at the Head Table and sat down Lucius looked over at Severus. "You will make sure that Hermione takes it easy for the next couple of days won't you Severus? I wouldn't be worrying about it but I know how she gets and I don't want her back sliding anymore than she already is."

Severus gave a solemn nod. "Yes Lucius I will keep an eye on Hermione for you. I do believe that all of us will be keeping an eye on her. As for her back sliding that will not be a problem because nobody will let her."

Lucius nodded and then sighed. "I hate what this is doing to her. It is like she has lost a piece of herself and I want nothing more than to give her that piece back but I can't."

Minerva who overheard Lucius looked at him and gave a small smile. "Hermione will be okay here Lucius. As for her losing a piece of herself in a way she did. Her best friend brutally attacked her. I think that with her being here and around others that care for her and love her she will eventually be the way she was. She now has Harry to lean on and she will have her other friends."

Lucius nodded and so did Narcissa as she said "Hermione will be well protected here. Now that everyone knows what that boy did to her nobody will let him near her. I just hope that he gets caught before he gets to close to her again. She blamed herself for what he did to her for a while but we finally got that thought out of her head. I'm not so sure if he gets near her and starts telling her she is to blame for what he did to her that this time we will be able to make her see that it wasn't her fault."

Albus looked up from where he was eating and said "Don't worry too much Narcissa. I have plans to make sure that Mr. Weasley can't get near Hermione. Remus will be coming back as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor so he will also be more than happy to help us keep Hermione safe. Charlie Weasley and Bill Weasley will also be coming here today and they will stay on as Professors for the school year."

Narcissa gave a little grin at that. "Hermione will be happy to see them. I know that she quit writing back to them so I think her seeing them will be a good thing. I also think that instead of having her go to St. Mungo's for check ups that I can persuade the Healer to come here to check on her."

Albus gave a nod at that. "Do what you can Narcissa but don't forget that Poppy is here so she can also keep an eye on Hermione and the unborn baby. I will also make sure that the other Professor's know that Hermione is not to be bogged down in work. We don't need her stressed."

Narcissa gave a smile and then looked out over the Great Hall. Her smile grew when she saw Hermione laughing at something someone had said. She was glad to see the girl she thought of as a daughter finally laughing once more. She just hoped that it would last.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

After eating in silence for a while Theo broke it by saying "How are you doing Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at him and gave him a slight smile. "I'm doing okay Theo. I'm sorry that you all had to witness that yesterday."

Theo shook his head. "It isn't your fault Hermione. Now I am sure that Blaise and Draco has told you this already but you are not to go anywhere without someone with you."

Hermione nodded and then said "But what about when I need to use the bathroom?"

Theo's eyes widened at that and then he said "Well ummm."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry Theo I have a plan for that. I'll just take Pansy inside the bathroom with me and one of you manly boys can guard the door outside the bathroom."

Draco laughed and said "Manly boys Hermione?"

Hermione blushed and ducked her head. "Yes Draco manly boys. Or I guess manly men."

Harry laughed at that. "Only you 'Mione, only you."

Hermione looked at Harry and stuck her tongue out at him. "Of course it's only me Harry."

Harry just laughed again and shook his head before saying "You need to eat just a little more 'Mione."

Hermione sighed but did as she was told. She knew that Harry was only telling her to because she did need to but she hated it. She felt like someone was watching her so she looked around but didn't find anyone's eyes on her so she went back to eating. Unfortunately the feeling of being watched didn't go away. As soon as she was done eating what was on her plate she stood up. "I'm going up to the Head Table to see if Snape can take a quick look at me. You guys finish eating."

Harry shook his head and stood up. "Even if you're only going to the Head Table I'm going with you."

Hermione sighed but nodded and then started walking up to the Head Table with Harry on one side of her and Draco on the other. She was actually glad that both Harry and Draco were walking with her because she still felt as if someone was watching her. Once at the Head Table she looked up at Severus. "Professor Snape could you take a look at me now please? I'm finished eating and I want out of here."

Severus frowned slightly because he could hear anxiety in Hermione's tone. "Yes I can Miss Granger but I have a question for you. What is the matter?"

Hermione closed her eyes and let out a breath before opening her eyes and looking at Severus. "I need out of here Professor because I feel as if someone is watching me. I looked around but couldn't spot where the feeling was coming from. It's getting worse and it's making me jumpy."

Severus stood up. "Come along then Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and Draco. Since you three have double Potion's first we'll just go ahead and go to the classroom. I will check you over once we get there Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and then looked up at Lucius and Narcissa and gave them both a smile. "I have a feeling I'll be seeing you both at lunch so have a good day."

Narcissa chuckled and said "We'll see you in a couple hours love. If you need us before then just send your patronus."

Hermione nodded and then followed Severus out of the Great Hall with not only Harry and Draco with her but Theo, Blaise and Pansy as well as a couple others. The whole way to the Dungeon's she felt eyes on her and she fought the urge to shudder.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* This is it for today's updates! Tomorrow I will update another 2 HP stories! I'd do more tonite but I'm still not feeling the best so I haven't been able to edit them all... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating! Here is the next chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ron watched as Hermione left the Great Hall with the Dungeon bat and a group of other people and he silently growled. He couldn't believe that she was willingly hanging out with Slytherin's. Hell he couldn't believe that Harry was willingly hanging out with Slytherin's. As he followed the group towards the Dungeon's he tried to come up with a plan to get Hermione away from everyone.

The way he saw it is that Hermione was his and he wasn't going to let anyone else touch her. When he saw Draco put an arm around her shoulder he had to stop himself from hexing him because he knew that if he did right then that he would be caught. With hard eyes he watched as Hermione burrowed further into Draco's side as they walked and he silently vowed to himself that he would get her soon.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione burrowed herself further into Draco's side because she felt the hair on the back of her nape stick up. She had no doubt that it was Ron watching her but she couldn't see him so she had no clue where he was at. As soon as they walked into Severus' classroom she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She was starting to feel safe again as she took in one deep breath and let it out and then repeated the process. She looked at Draco and gave him a small smile. "Thank you Draco."

Draco smiled and kissed Hermione on the head before he said "You're welcome, love. Are you okay now?"

Hermione sighed and then gave a nod as she looked around and saw everyone looking at her. "I'm sorry if I rushed you all out of breakfast but I felt eyes on me and yet when I looked around I didn't see anyone. Even on the way down here I felt the hair on the back of neck stand up. I have a feeling Ron is watching my every move and to be honest it freaks me out."

Severus looked at Hermione and said "Could you pinpoint where you felt the eyes coming from?"

Hermione thought for a minute and then nodded. "When I was in the Great Hall it felt as if someone was watching me from close to the doors. When we were coming down here it felt as if the person who was watching me was coming from behind me. Right before we came in here I had a cold chill like it was a warning or something. I have a feeling Ron is going to make a move soon and then I'm going to be screwed."

Pansy walked over to Hermione and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "It will be alright Hermione. None of us is going to let you out of our sight."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "How are you going to do that though Pansy? You all can't go to the bathroom with me and I wouldn't put it past Ronald to be waiting in the bathroom for me at some point. He meant it when he said he'd kill me if I told anyone. I shouldn't have told anyone."

Severus shook his head. "You did right in telling someone Miss Granger. I just wish that you would have let Lucius, Draco or Narcissa tell Albus or someone else because Mr. Weasley could have been dealt with. Now let me check you over before class. How are you feeling?"

Hermione sighed again. "I'm feeling nauseas. I'm also in some pain and my head hurt."

Severus nodded and took his wand out and walked over to Hermione and did some diagnostic test. "Everything seems to be alright but if you start feeling worse I want you to let me know right away. I will get you something now for the headache, nausea and pain."

Hermione nodded and then into Draco's side after Severus walked away. "I'm sorry that I'm being a burden Draco. I'm sorry that I'm pulling everyone into my mess. I'll understand if you all would rather take a step back so that you're not in the middle of all this."

Harry, Blaise, Theo, Draco and Pansy all shook their head and Harry said "You have nothing to apoligize for 'Mione. This is all on Ron's head not yours. I just wish I would have known sooner what he did to you. I'm sorry that I haven't been such a good friend."

Hermione looked at Harry and shook her head. "You can't blame yourself for any of this Harry. I know how convincing Ron can be. Trust me I know. After all I chose not to tell you or any of the Weasley's because he said that you and them would all believe him and not me. It's taken me a while to see that he was just making me doubt myself."

Harry walked over and pulled Hermione gently into his arms and whispered "I'm sorry for what you're going through but trust me I won't let him hurt you again."

Hermione pulled back and gave Harry a small smile. "I know you won't."

Theo looked at the group and said "I'm not sure what is going on here Granger but I'm with Draco and Blaise and I'll do what I can to make sure that you stay safe."

Hermione looked at Theo and gave him a small smile. "Thank you Theo. And please call me Hermione since Draco, Blaise and Pansy does."

Theo nodded and said "Do you mind filling me in at some point so I know what is going on? You don't have to give me the details if you don't want."

Hermione nodded once and then said "I'll let Draco tell you after classes and dinner. You can come to the Common Room. I have a hard time talking about it."

Draco looked at Hermione and said "Are you sure, Love?"

Hermione smiled at Draco and said "I'm sure."

Theo looked from Hermion to Draco and blurted out just as Severus came back from his private Potion stores "Are you two together now?"

Draco and Hermione both chuckled at that but it was Draco who said "No Theo, we are not together. Hermione is actually my cousin. I will tell you about that later today also."

Severus walked over to Hermione and handed her the Potions and as she took them he said "You know Draco a lot of people are going to think that you and Miss Granger are together. I do believe that half the school already does."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Let them think what they want."

Severus nodded and then said "Why don't you all take your seats. If you would sit in the front please so I can keep an eye on Miss Granger."

Draco nodded and pulled Hermione over to a desk and sat her down before sitting next to her. He nodded in approval when he saw Blasie and Pansy take the desk to the right of him and Hermione and nodded again in approval when Theo and Harry took the desk to the left of them. "Now we have her surrounded."

Severus nodded. "After class we will go and talk to the Headmaster because Miss Granger brought up a good point. If Mr. Weasley is hiding in plain sight then it is going to be hard for us to make sure that she is alright when she goes into the bathrooms."

Hermione blushed slightly and said "I could always go back to mine and Draco's dorm when I need to go to the bathroom."

Severus shook his head. "You don't need to be constantly walking up and down stairs just to use the bathroom Miss Granger. I'm sure that we'll come up with something. For now I'd advise you all to get your books and things out because class will be starting in five minutes."

One by one Harry, Theo, Pansy, Blaise, Hermione and Draco all nodded and pulled their books out as well as their Potion kits. Little did they know that they would all be defending Hermione quicker than they all thought they would have to.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I hope you all liked the update! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating but school has been a nightmare… In the last 4 weeks I have had to do over 70 assignments to be turned in… Lol… Anyways here is the next update… Happy Holidays all!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Potions class found the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's working together without a problem. Draco and Harry had both taken it upon themselves to let their fellow housemates know about Ron hurting Hermione and both houses agreed to make sure that Hermione wasn't alone at any point during the days. If anyone were to walk into the Potion's classroom they were get the shock of their life because of how well the two houses were working with one another.

Severus looked around his classroom and had to hide a smirk as he saw just how well the two houses complimented one another. He knew that anytime Hermione wasn't around a Professor that she would be safe because both the Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's wouldn't let her walk around on her own. He sighed as he thought about what had to have happened to Hermione to get the two houses to put aside their differences when even the end of a war couldn't do it. "Alright class bottle your potions and bring them up here and then clean up. You have ten minutes before you're due to leave for your next class."

At that everyone started bottling up their completed potions and when Hermione went to lift her cauldron Draco was at her side in an instant and said "Sit down love and let me get that."

Hermione sighed but nodded. She was in pain again and didn't want to let on because she knew that Draco, Harry, Blaise, Theo and Pansy as well as everyone else in the class would be on her in seconds. "Okay Draco."

Draco smirked but as he looked at Hermione he noticed how pale she was and looked up at Severus and then motioned to Hermione and once he saw that Severus got the hint he picked the cauldron up. "Just sit here for a while Mia."

Hermione nodded and let the last couple of days replay through her head. She couldn't believe everything that has happened and she sometimes felt as if she was in a walking nightmare. When she heard someone clear their throat she shook her head to clear it of thoughts and looked up to see Severus standing in front of her with a vial in his hand. "Yes, Sir?"

Severus took one look into Hermione's eyes and could tell that she was in pain and he sighed. He held out the vial to her and nodded to it. "Take this Miss Granger. There is no sense in you walking around in pain when I can do something to alleviate the pain. Now how are you feeling?"

Hermione sighed again but took the vial from Severus and pulled the stopper out and then downed the potion before looking back up at her Potion's Professor. "In all honesty Sir I'm in pain but other than that I'm doing alright. However, I got a bad feeling that something is going to happen soon and I don't know why."

Severus frowned and then said "You have the next class with more than half of this room do you not?"

Hermione nodded and said "Yes, Sir I do. We all have Transfiguration next."

Severus nodded and then looked around his class and saw that everyone was looking at Hermione in concern and he said loudly "I want every single one of you to surround Miss Granger on your way to Transfiguration. I also want you all on alert and to have your wands out in case you need them."

Harry, Theo, Blaise, Draco and Pansy hurried over to where Severus was still standing over Hermione and Draco demanded "What happened?"

Severus shook his head. "Miss Granger has a bad feeling that something is about to happen so I would rather you all be on alert in case something does happen."

Draco, Harry, Blaise, Theo and Pansy all nodded and it was Lavender who said "If the boys can take the outer circle us girls can walk beside Hermione and keep her protected if anything does happen."

Severus looked at Draco who nodded and said "That will be fine Brown but I want you girls to all have your wands out. I don't know how he is doing it but Weasley is able to get around without anyone seeing him."

Neville frowned at that and said "Could he be using the Disillusionment charm?"

Severus looked at Neville in surprise and then thought about what he said and nodded. "Actually Mr. Longbottom he very well could be using the Disillusionment charm. If that is the case then when you all are walking down the hall with Miss Granger make sure there is no space unoccupied close to her so that he can't get to her. I would also suggest that you be on the lookout for any odd feelings such as the hair on the back of your neck standing up."

Everyone in the class nodded and Severus spoke up again saying "Class dismissed."

Everyone grabbed their belongings and then the girls surrounded Hermione with the boys surrounding the girls and made their way out of the classroom. They didn't even get three steps out of the classroom before a small explosion happened causing the girls to scream and the boys to curse.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ron waited right outside the door to the Potion's classroom for Hermione to come out. He knew that he should wait but he didn't want Hermione to get any closer to Draco than she already was. As soon as the door opened he readied his wand and when he saw all of the class come out together he frowned because he couldn't see Hermione right off. As soon as the class was clear of the door he fired a spell that caused a small explosion. He grinned when he heard the girls scream.

He didn't stop to think that Severus would come out of the classroom as he took the Disillusionment charm off of himself. He grinned when he heard Draco swear. "Now, now Malfoy is that any way to talk when in front of a lady or ladies?"

Draco turned towards the voice and his eyes grew hard when he saw Ron. "Weasley what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ron smirked. "I'm here to get my woman. Now get out of my way before I hurt you."

Draco shook his head and said "That's not happening Weasel. When are you going to learn that Hermione is not your woman? When are you going to learn that she doesn't want a damn thing to do with you? You need to give yourself up before you get into any more trouble than you're already in."

Ron shook his head and said "Nobody knows that I'm down here Malfoy."

This time it was Harry who answered by saying "Ronald you're stupider than I thought. Did you forget about Professor Snape? In fact if you look behind you, you will see him."

Ron paled slightly and looked over his shoulder and when he saw Severus standing behind him with a face like a thundercloud he paled even more. Before he could even try to escape he fell to the floor unable to move. He glared up at Severus and swore inside his own head.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus had heard the explosion followed by the girls scream and he took out his wand and quickly cast the Disillusionment charm on himself and walked out of his classroom. He heard Ron running off with his mouth and he made his way around his students after going over to check on Hermione who was on the ground and stopped behind Ron. Wandlessly and soundlessly he took off the Disillusionment charm and smirked as Ron turned towards him.

The smirk slid off of his face and he glared at the boy who caused Hermione to be afraid and with a flick of his wand he had Ron in a body bind. When he saw Ron glare up at him from the floor he smirked again. "That was your downfall Weasley. You shouldn't have been so cocky."

Draco shook his head and looked around the assembled group of students and when he didn't see Hermione he started to panic until he saw her getting up off of the floor slowly. He made his way over to her as quick as he could. "Are you alright Mia?"

Hermione sighed. "One of the stones hit me in the head."

Draco swore and then looked up at his Godfather. "We're going to take Mia to the hospital wing, Sir. She was hit with one of the stones."

Severus nodded. "You all go to the hospital wing with her. I'll make sure that Professor McGonagall is aware of where you are. I'm going to take Weasley to see the Headmaster."

Draco nodded and without a word swept Hermione up into his arms and walked down the hall with the rest of the Potion's class following close behind. He knew that Poppy was going to be surprised to see the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's working together but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered right now was making sure that Hermione was alright. He looked over his shoulder once and smirked when he saw that Severus was levitating Ron and had levitated him right into the wall head first. He chuckled to himself and then turned to look where he was going and quickly got to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* And there is that chapter! LOL! Yay Ron was caught! *smiles and waves* Click the button and let me know what you think! Merry Christmas to one and all! Can my Christmas Present be a review please?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Yay here is another update! *grins* My new classes started yesterday but I already have 5 out of the 6 assignments due this week so I will be able to update hopefully more regularly… Anyways on to the next update… Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus levitated Ron through the halls and once he was at the gargoyle he snarled the password and then walked up the stairs. He flicked his wand a couple of times to make Ron hit the wall and he smirked when Ron glared at him. He knocked once on Albus' office door and then opened the door and walked in. "Look who I caught Albus."

Albus looked up from where he was looking over some paperwork and his eyes grew hard when he saw Ron. "Where did you find him Severus?"

Severus dropped the levitation charm letting Ron fall to the floor as he looked at Albus with a grim face. "He was outside my classroom. Unfortunately I didn't know about it until he caused some of the stone wall to explode. I'm afraid to say that Miss Granger was hit in the head with a stone but Potter and Malfoy took her to the infirmary as well as the other Gryffindor's and Slytherin's that were in Potions."

Albus' eyes grew even harder as he stood up and walked around his desk and over to where Ron was on the floor. He looked down at the boy and shook his head. "Mr. Weasley you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You can stay just like you are until the Auror's get here to deal with you. I will make sure that charges are pressed against you for what you have done to Miss Granger. I will also make sure that you are charged with not only rape but attempted murder because this is at least the third time you could have killed her. I will also be notifying your parents as well as Hermione's Aunt and Uncle and they will be here when the Auror's get here."

Ron paled as he listened to his Headmaster talk. He couldn't believe that the old man was expelling him and sending him to Azkaban. He tried to move but couldn't because of the body bind and settled on glaring at both Albus and Severus. He couldn't believe that they were pressing charges against him when he was a war hero. "You can't do that!"

Severus smirked as he looked down at Ron with cold eyes as Albus went over to the fireplace to make the floo calls. "Oh he can and he will as will I. Mr. Weasley you are no better than a Death Eater for what you have done to Miss Granger. I can honestly say that I hope that they give you the kiss because it is nothing less than you deserve."

Ron gulped but didn't say anything because at that moment Albus came back over and said "Kingsley, himself is coming and bringing a couple of Auror's with him and Lucius, Narcissa, Molly and Arthur are also on the way. I'm going to floo call Poppy and ask her how Miss Granger is doing."

Severus nodded and kept his wand trained on Ron. "I have Mr. Weasley covered Albus. You may also want to send Minerva a message to let her know why her entire seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindor's are not in class."

Albus nodded and sent his Patronus to Minerva and then walked over to the fireplace again and put in a floo call to Poppy to find out how Hermione was doing.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry pushed open the infirmary doors and let Draco pass him before following him in followed by the rest of the Potions class. "Madam Pomfrey we need you!"

Poppy rushed out of her office when she heard the yell and she gasped when she saw Draco with Hermione in his arms. "What happened to Miss Granger?"

Draco growled low in his throat as he said "Weasley happened. He attacked as we were all leaving Potions. He made some of the wall explode as we exited and some of it hit Hermione in the head. It could have been worse but she was surrounded by all of the 7th year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's that had Potions today."

Poppy's eyes widened as she realized that Slytherin and Gryffindor we working together for once but then she nodded. "Place her on the bed here Mr. Malfoy and let me take a look at her."

Draco nodded and walked over to the bed that Poppy had pointed at. "I'm going to put you down now Mia. You're safe and Madam Pomfrey is going to check you over. Harry and I as well as everyone else will be right outside the curtain. Okay?"

Hermione blinked open her eyes and looked at Draco and gave him a slight nod. "Okay Draco."

Draco smiled and bent down to kiss Hermione on the head before he stepped back and let Poppy get in there to check on Hermione. He started pacing from the closed curtain to the infirmary doors and back again. He couldn't believe that Ron had attacked Hermione yet again. His blood boiled at the thought that Hermione could have been even more hurt than what she was. He stopped pacing when he felt a hand on his arm and he turned to look at Pansy. "Yes, Pansy?"

Pansy gave Draco a smile and said "You need to calm down Drake. If you keep this up you're not going to be any good to Hermione."

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I just hate that she was hurt yet again because of that piece of shit. He had better hope that I never see him again because if I do I will not think twice about killing him."

Pansy nodded. "I can understand that Drake because I feel the same way and I know that Blaise, Theo, and Potter do as well. Actually right about now everyone is probably feeling that way but we need to keep calm so that we can be there for Hermione and help her through this. Even if they take him away and put him in Azkaban he will have a trial and she will need to testify so that means we will need to make sure that she knows that we're there for her and not going anywhere. Speaking of being here you should let your Mum and Father know about what happened to Hermione."

Draco's eyes widened at that because he forgot to let his parents know. But just as he was pulling his wand out to send his parents a patronus the curtain was pulled back and Poppy was standing in front of the large group. "How is Mia doing Madam Pomfrey?"

Poppy gave Draco a small smile because she could tell how worried he was. "Miss Granger is alright Mr. Malfoy. She'll have a bump on her head and she has a slight concussion but other than that everything is fine. I want you all to keep a close eye on her for the rest of the day as she doesn't want to stay here in the infirmary. If you see any signs that she has a headache or she starts getting sick I want you to bring her right back here. Someone else will need to carry her bag as she doesn't need to put any added pressure on her shoulders or back since pain has flared up again from where she fell. I want her to stay here for at least twenty more minutes so I can make sure she doesn't get sick and then you all can leave. As long as you keep it down you all can go and see her."

Draco nodded and led the way followed by Blaise, Harry, Pansy, Theo, Lavender, Daphne Greengrass, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and a couple others. He vaguely heard Poppy talking to someone from her office but he ignored it as he walked over to Hermione and bent down to give her head another kiss. "How are you feeling Mia?"

Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled. "I feel better now that I know everything is okay. I'm sorry that I dragged you all into this."

Lavender stepped up next to the bed Hermione was laying on and patted her hand. "None of this is your fault 'Mione. You didn't drag us into this. We're all just glad that you're okay."

Hermione smiled at Lavender and then at everyone else as she let her eyes close for a few minutes. She heard everyone talking and getting along and her smile grew bigger. She was glad that everyone was getting along and not having words with one another.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus stepped back from his fireplace just in time because Kingsley came through followed by Tonks, Savage, and Proudfoot. "Hello, all. I'm sorry to bother you all but we have a situation on her hands. I will tell you about it once the others get here."

Kingsley nodded as did Tonks whose eyes widened when she saw Ron bound on the floor and she asked "Why is Ron on the floor?"

Severus looked up at that and said "It will be explained shortly Tonks. I can hear footsteps coming up the stairs now."

Tonks frowned but nodded just as the door was thrown open by none other than Lucius Malfoy who walked in followed by Narcissa, Arthur, Molly, and Minerva. She could tell that three out of the new five who just entered knew what was going on. "Is everyone here then?"

Albus nodded and Minerva said hurried "Albus, how is Hermione doing? I was going to head to the infirmary but I saw Lucius and Narcissa so I came here instead."

Albus sighed and said "Hermione is alright Minerva. Poppy is keeping her for another twenty minutes to make sure she doesn't get sick and then she will be released. She has a slight concussion from the bump on the head but she is okay. Now let us deal with this and then we will go and find Hermione afterwards because I know that Lucius and Narcissa will want to see her for themselves to see that she is alright."

Lucius looked at Albus and demanded "What happened Albus? All you told me was that Narcissa and I needed to get here quickly. What has happened to Hermione?"

Albus sighed again and looked at Lucius and then looked at Molly and Arthur as he said "Molly, Arthur I'm sorry to inform you that your son Ronald has been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Molly and Arthur both gasped and Molly cried out "Why? What did he do Albus?"

Albus shook his head. "It came to our attention that after the final battle that he sexually assaulted Hermione Granger and then left her to die. She would have died if Lucius and Draco weren't walking by where he attacked her just as he was leaving. Not only that he attacked her at the Welcome Feast and when I told him to come here he didn't. He attacked her again today and she landed in the hospital wing. He would have got away again if Severus hadn't put him in a body bind."

Molly started crying and Arthur looked at his son with disgusts as he spat out "Is this true Ronald? Did you attack Hermione?"

Ron glared up at his father and snarled "I only gave the whore what she was asking for."

Tonks' face turned red as did her hair as anger flared through her blood. "How could you do that to 'Mione? Isn't it enough that she lost her parents but you ended up attacking her? You are just as bad as a Death Eater!"

Kingsley who was in shock at what he had just learned cleared his throat and said "Will Miss Granger press charges against Mr. Weasley for the rape? She won't have to press charges for the attack today as you can do that."

Albus looked over at Lucius and Narcissa who both nodded and Narcissa said "I'll make sure she presses them Kingsley. She didn't want to before because for some reason she thought he needed protected but things have changed. He could have killed her or her baby today or when he attacked her yesterday. Yes, we just found out last night that she is pregnant from when that bastard assaulted her."

Ron's eyes widened and he said "I'm going to be a father?"

Narcissa looked at Ron with cold eyes and sneered "No, you are not going to be a father Mr. Weasley. Hermione will be the Mum and the little one will have no short supply of men figures in his or her life when he or she needs it. I will not have you anywhere near my daughter or my grandchild after what you have done!"

Molly was shaking as she looked at Ron and then she finally shouted "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU A SON OF MINE! IN FACT AS FAR AS I AM CONCERENED YOU ARE NO LONGER A SON OF MINE! THEY CAN DO TO YOU WHATEVER IT IS THEY WANT!"

Ron's eyes widened in shock at his Mom and he said "But Mum."

Molly shook her head and looked at Narcissa and Lucius. "I'm sorry for what my son has done to Hermione. I hope that Hermione doesn't think we knew anything about it. If at all possible I'd like to see her and talk to her."

Narcissa looked over at Molly and gave a slight smile. "I think that will be fine Molly."

Kingsley cleared his throat and looked at Proudfoot and Savage. "I want you two to take Mr. Weasley to Azkaban and put him in a holding cell. Tonks and I will both talk to Miss Granger and get a trial date set up for as soon as possible. Until the trial I want his wand in my custody and he's to be allowed no visitors. Arrest him for the rape and assault of one Miss Hermione Granger. Arrest him for the attempted murder of one Miss Hermione Granger and her unborn child."

Proudfoot and Savage both nodded and walked over to where Ron was looking at everyone in shock. They grabbed his arms and pulled him roughly up and then undid the body bind only to put magical handcuffs on him so that he couldn't escape before they pushed him towards the fireplace roughly and stepped in it pulling him with them to Azkaban.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Molly still had tears in her eyes as she looked at Albus and said "I'm so sorry Albus. I didn't know."

Albus gave Molly a slight smile and shook his head. "It's not your fault Molly so don't apologize. I think that we should all go and check on Hermione. If we take the floo we can just go to the hospital wing and see her before she leaves."

Tonks who was still mad quickly threw floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in calling for the infirmary. She wanted to get to Hermione and see how she was. Her whole body was shaking with rage as she stepped out of the fireplace followed by Kingsley, Molly, Arthur, Narcissa, Lucius, Severus, Albus and Minerva. She led the way over to where a large group of students were standing and smiled slightly when she saw Hermione. "Hello, Hermione."

* * *

><p>AN 2: I hope you all enjoyed the update! Click the button and let me know what ya think!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Here is the next chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione looked up and she smiled when she saw Tonks. "Tonks! What are you doing here?"

Tonks smiled and pushed her way through the group of students and sat on the edge of the hospital bed and pulled Hermione into a hug. "Albus called Kingsley and I because of Ronald. Savage and Proudfoot just took him to Azkaban where he will be in a holding cell until his trial. Why didn't you tell me or anyone else what Ronald did to you 'Mione?"

Hermione sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap as she said "I was afraid of what everyone would think. Ronald made it seem like it was my fault that he did that to me and for the longest time I believed that it was until Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy all got it through my head that it wasn't. Then after that I didn't want to be the reason he would end up in prison because I didn't want the Weasley's or anyone else to hate me when I felt as if they were all like family to me."

Molly who had heard what Hermione said gasped and rushed to Hermione's side and said "Hermione, dear we wouldn't have blamed you at all. It is Ronald's own fault for what he has done. I wish that you would have come to me after it happened because I would have turned him over to the Auror's myself. I don't ever want you to think that I blame you or that anyone else blames you for what happened. Ronald chose to do what he did and now he will pay the price for his actions. I just hope that you don't hate Arthur, the other kids or me for what Ronald did to you."

Hermione looked at Molly in shock and said "I could never hate you for what Ronald did to me Mrs. Weasley."

Molly smiled softly and said "How are you feeling dear?"

Hermione sighed and said "I have a bit of a headache but other than that I'm okay. Madam Pomfrey told me that I have a concussion and that I have to take it easy for the rest of the day and that I'm not to be alone."

Molly nodded and said "You shouldn't be alone anyways right now dear. Can I ask how the baby is?"

Hermione smiled slightly and said "The baby is doing alright. I hope that you and Mr. Weasley will be in the baby's life Mrs. Weasley. After all you are one set of his or her's Grandparents."

Molly smiled and said "Dear, I think it is time that you start calling me, Molly and calling Arthur by his name and we would love to be in your son's or daughter's life if you're sure."

Hermione nodded and said "I'm sure."

Molly smiled again and when she heard Hermione gasp she said "What is it dear?"

Hermione's eyes flew to Severus and asked "Sir, can you get a pain relief potion please? My back has flared up again and it's hurting badly."

Severus nodded and then shouted for Poppy asking her for a draught before he pushed his way through the crowed and over to Hermione. He gently pulled her up into a sitting position and then lifted her shirt up and looked at her back and swore. He heard both Tonks and Molly gasp but ignored them as he cast a cooling charm on Hermione's back. "Does the cooling charm help any right now Miss Granger?"

Hermione winced and nodded. "It's easing it some Sir."

Severus nodded and then let Hermione's shirt fall back down and helped her lay back again. "After you leave here Miss Granger you are to go straight to your dorm and rest for the rest of the day. I know that you hate to miss classes but your back is inflamed and you need to let it heal. After you take the potion I want you to go back to your rooms and sleep."

Hermione sighed and said "Yes, Sir."

Severus looked at Albus and said "We may need to bring in an actual Healer to take a look at Miss Granger's back because to me it seems as if it is getting worse instead of better and I'm not sure what to do to heal it."

Albus nodded and looked at Lucius and asked "What do you think Lucius?"

Lucius nodded and said "I'll look into getting the best Healer there is because Hermione can't keep going through this. If she does keep going through this who knows what kind of effects it will have on her and the baby."

Albus nodded and then looked at all of the students and said "You all need to get to your next class. If whatever Professor you have asks why you are late tell them you were with me. The only ones who can stay are Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and Miss Parkinson. The rest of you can check on Miss Granger later today at the Head's dormitory."

Tonks watched in silence as the students left after wishing Hermione well and then she turned back to look at Hermione with concern in her eyes. She waited until she saw Hermione take the potion that Severus just handed her before asking "Are you sure you're okay Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Tonks and gave her a small smile when she saw the concern in the older woman's eyes. "I'm not okay Tonks but I will be. After all I have you all to help me should I need it."

Kingsley who was quiet as he listened to everything finally spoke up and said "That you do Hermione and while I would love to be able to stay I just have to ask if you are willing to press rape charges against Mr. Weasley?"

Hermione shot a look at Arthur and Molly who both gave solemn nods and then looked back at Kingsley and nodded. "I'll press them Kingsley but will it do any good since so much time as passed?"

Kingsley nodded as his eyes hardened. "It will do good Hermione. Not only will I have you give me your memory of it but Draco and Lucius found you after you were attacked just as the young Mr. Weasley was leaving. Besides that you are pregnant from the rape and if I'm guessing correctly there is evidence on your back about what he did to you. Now that I know that you want to press charges against him I will make sure that he has a trial quickly so that you won't have that hanging over your head along with everything else. I would however like to come back and see you either today or tomorrow to talk some more but for now I think that you need to rest."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Kingsley."

Kingsley shook his head and then looked at Tonks. "Tonks why don't you take the rest of the day off and stay and keep an eye on Hermione? I know that you and her are close."

Tonks nodded. "I'll go back to her dorm with her and the others and be on hand if she needs anything. Also while she rest I can take Draco's and Lucius' statement if he is staying for a while."

Lucius nodded and then looked at Draco. "Draco why don't you carry Hermione back to your rooms now that the pain relief potion is kicking in? Tonks can go with you and then your Mother and I will come by here in a bit after we talk some more to Arthur and Molly."

Draco nodded and bent down to lift Hermione in his arms after she gave Molly a hug and then started walking towards the doors but stopped when Hermione reached out for Arthur. He smiled slightly when he saw Arthur bend down to give Hermione a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He could tell that the man cared for Hermione. He once again started out of the infirmary with Pansy, Blaise, Harry, and Tonks following him. He wasn't surprised in the least that by the time he reached his and Hermione's dorm room that Hermione was already asleep. He knew that the pain relief potion would help her sleep for a couple hours. After shooting a look at the others he carried Hermione into her room and laid her down on the bed and then covered her up before giving her head a kiss. After watching her breathe in and out a few times he left her room but kept the door open in case she needed something and made his way back to the common room for the talk he knew was going to happen.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Hope you liked the update... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: *grins* Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as Draco sat down on one of the couches in the Common Room Tonks asked "Why didn't you let me know about 'Mione, Draco? You know damn well that you can trust both Remus and me so why did you keep this from me?"

Draco sighed and rubbed a hand down his face as he looked at Tonks. "It wasn't about trust Tonks. It was about the fact that Hermione made Blaise, Pansy, Mother, Father, and I promise not to tell anyone including Severus who could have helped more than he did since he didn't know why Father was asking for potions. Hermione didn't want anyone to know because she was afraid that people would look at her differently. For the longest time she blamed herself for what Weasley did to her when it wasn't her fault to begin with. It took us a long time to make her understand that anything and everything Weasley did to her wasn't her fault and it was his fault. It took us a long time to get it to where she didn't jump at the sound of our voices. It took us a long time for us to be able to give her a simple touch without making her wince or cry out in fear. There was no way I was going to go against what she wanted because I didn't want to take the chance of making her backslide."

Tonks nodded and said "I understand Draco, I really do but I just wish that I could have done something to help her. She looks so pale and withdrawn right now that she doesn't even look like she used to."

Blaise nodded from where he was sitting in an armchair and said "Believe it or not Mia looks a lot better now compared to how she did look. She could still gain some weight though because she is way too thin."

Pansy smiled as she said "And she is actually talking more than what she was right after the attack. She also allows Narcissa and me to touch her now along with the boys. Although most of the time Blaise, Lucius, and Draco all wait until Hermione touches them before touching her. She is slowly getting better thank God. I just really hope though that this whole thing with Weasley doesn't set her back again."

Harry frowned as he listened to what Draco, Blaise, and Pansy had to say. As he thought of everything that they all said he felt his blood boil at the thought of Ron. He shook his head to clear it when he felt eyes on him. "We won't allow her to withdraw into herself. She is going to need all of us because she has more than just herself to think of now. We will make sure that her and her baby is alright. The only thing that we can do is be there for her now and just hope that she realizes that we are never going to hurt her like Ronald does."

Arthur, Molly, Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus walked in during Harry's speech and Arthur said "What you said is the truth Harry. All of us will need to make sure that Hermione knows that we are here for her and that we always will be. We will not let her push any of us away. What she is going through is hard but I think that with all of us she will get past this. The only thing we can do is be there for her when she needs us or when she wants to talk."

Narcissa nodded and then looked at Draco. "Is Hermione sleeping Draco?"

Draco nodded as he rested his head on the back of the couch. "She fell asleep before we even got here. I'm worried that she is going to go back to how she was right after she was attacked. I really don't think that I could handle seeing her that way again. It about killed me to go through it the first time."

Lucius sighed and nodded. "I know Son because it about killed me too. We will do our best to make sure that Hermione does not become like she did right after she was attacked. This time around there are more of us to help her and to make sure that she doesn't slide that deep into depression."

Molly nodded and said tearfully "I feel so bad because I never even thought that something like this could have been why she didn't come around or even write to me. I'm so sorry that it was my son who caused Hermione this pain."

Pansy shook her head and said softly "Mrs. Weasley as Hermione said earlier you cannot blame yourself for what your son has done. Everything that Hermione is going through is laid out at your son's feet. You cannot blame yourself because you had no clue what he did or what was going on with Hermione. Hermione doesn't blame you so you shouldn't be blaming yourself. What matters now is that you are here for Hermione now. She wouldn't like to know that you are blaming yourself for what she has been through. I must say that Hermione is one of the strongest girl's I know and I have no doubt that she will get through this because she is not alone. She has every single one of us in this room by her side and then others who will also be by her side."

"Pansy is right Molly. You cannot blame yourself for what your son has done. You raised Ronald right but he decided to do what he did. You are in no way to blame for what he has done to Miss Granger. The only thing you can do as well as the only thing the rest of us can do is be on hand if Miss Granger needs to talk. All of us need to remember to let her know that she is not alone and that she has all of us if she needs to talk. I will personally be brewing any potions that she needs and I will make sure that she takes them. I'm sure that Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Potter will be by her side at all times and if they are not then one of the other students will be. I must say that after today I don't think Hogwarts is ever going to have to worry about a rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor again because they all pulled together to protect Miss Granger today and I have no doubt that they will continue to do so if they are needed." Severus said. He knew that Molly was blaming herself and he wanted her to see that it wasn't her fault because it wasn't her fault at all. She hadn't held a wand at her youngest son's neck and told him to attack Hermione. Anything that Hermione has been through is no one's fault but Ron's and he would make sure that everyone knew that.

Molly looked at Severus with wide eyes and then gave him watery smile. "Thank you Severus."

Severus shook his head. "I didn't say anything that wasn't the truth. I think that while Miss Granger is sleeping we all need to decide just what it is that we are going to do."

Lucius nodded and said "Now that Hermione is pressing charges I am afraid that this is going to get out in the Prophet. We all know how Skeeter lives to torment Hermione. I do not want her hurt any more than she already is and that includes Skeeter printing nothing but lies in her paper."

Narcissa nodded and said "I agree. I guess we could always look into buying the Prophet that way we have a say in what gets printed."

Harry frowned and said "Back in fourth year Hermione had something on Skeeter and that is why she stopped printing the crap she was. If I'm not mistaken Skeeter is an unregistered animagus. Hermione was blackmailing Skeeter and told her if she kept printing the lies that she was that she would turn Skeeter into the Ministry."

Severus looked at Harry in shock and demanded "Miss Granger blackmailed her?"

Harry nodded and smirked as he said "I guess 'Mione has a bit of Slytherin in her after all."

Lucius chuckled and said "One of us can look into seeing if Miss Skeeter has registered yet if not we may be able to use that against her. I will also look into buying the Prophet before the trial."

At that Draco smirked and said "Father why don't you buy it and put it in Hermione's name. That is sure to get Skeeter's panties in a twist."

Blaise laughed and said "I think that would actually make Hermione smile. After all if I'm not mistaken she has a trust fund that she hasn't touched since she found out who she really was."

Narcissa nodded. "I think that is a grand idea. We shall buy the Prophet and put it in Hermione's name within the next couple of days."

Lucius knew better than to argue with his wife when she had that tone of voice so he sighed and nodded. "Okay I will do that. Then for here Severus you will have to keep an eye on Hermione to make sure she is eating and taking the potions that she needs to. I know that Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Mr. Potter will also make sure but if Hermione doesn't listen to them she will listen to you. Molly and Arthur if you could see what you can find out about Hermione's adoptive parents. I do believe she said they are somewhere in Australia but I'm not sure where. I'm sure that it would do her a world of good to know that they are okay until we can find a way to reverse the memory charm she put on them."

Tonks looked up at that and said "I can help Molly and Arthur with that."

Lucius nodded and said "For now I do believe that is all that we can do."

Everyone nodded and then started talking about other things as they all sat around waiting on Hermione to wake up. Molly, Arthur, Lucius, Narcissa, and Tonks all wanted to see Hermione and talk to her for a few minutes before leaving so they all settled in to wait. None of them cared how long it would take.

* * *

><p>AN: *grins* Click the button and let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So here is the next chapter finally…. I have been on and off editing it for the last several weeks but since R/L happened I'm just now finally finishing it….

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

While they were waiting on Hermione to wake up Lucius put the wheels in motion on buying the Daily Prophet. He smirked as he talked to his lawyer through a fire call. Once he finished talking to his lawyer he went and sat back down and looked at the group. "The Daily Prophet should be Hermione's within the next couple of days. I just instructed the lawyer to make the current owner an offer he couldn't refuse."

Draco smirked and said "Hermione's going to have a ball with the fact that she owns The Daily Prophet. I can't wait to see Skeeter's face when she finds out."

Harry laughed and said "Skeeter isn't going to know what to do now. She has lived to make 'Mione's life hell since Fourth year but she had to stop for a year. Ever since then she has made sure to write whatever she could about Hermione even if it isn't the truth."

Molly nodded. "I remember in your fourth year during the Twi Wizard tournament that Skeeter printed that Hermione was with you but cheating on you with Viktor. I remember how angry Hermione got from that article and how hurt she was when people actually looked at her as if she did what Skeeter printed. I also remember after the battle at the Ministry that she printed something along the lines that basically said Hermione got what she deserved when she was hurt. At that point I was ready to storm into the Daily Prophet office and have it out with Skeeter but Arthur made me see that it would do more harm than good if I did that."

Arthur nodded and sighed. "I really don't know why Rita Skeeter has it in for Hermione but she has even before she met Hermione. I honestly think that Rita doesn't understand that a girl or woman can be friends with a man without there being something more. I really hope that Kingsley makes sure that the press can't get into the trial because if he doesn't I'm not so sure Hermione will make it through the trial without breaking down. She's already going through so much she doesn't need to go through any more."

Lucius nodded and said "I will make sure that Hermione is surrounded when it comes to the trial that way even if there is press there they can't get to her. There are several people who owe me and if I have to I will collect on it. I will not allow my niece to be hurt further than what she already has been and anyone that thinks they can hurt her will have one hell of a surprise in store for them. My first priority is my family and if someone dares to hurt them I will make sure the person lives to regret the action that caused the hurt."

Narcissa sighed. "I really wish I knew how this was going affect her. I have no doubt that it is going to bring back the nightmares even if Draco, Blaise and Harry sleep with her nightly. I would have done anything and given anything that I could have if it meant she wasn't hurt again."

Blaise sighed. "We'll have to get some Dreamless Sleep in order to get her to sleep without nightmares every other night. If she doesn't get the rest that she needs she is going to end up not only hurting herself but the baby as well. She needs to remain as calm and stress free as she can right now."

Lucius nodded. "Severus can you make some Dreamless Sleep draught for Hermione? I will also see about getting a Healer here quickly. In fact I think I know just who to have come."

Narcissa frowned. "Who are you thinking of love?"

Lucius smirked. "There is only one person I trust enough to ask and that would be your sister Cissa dear. Do you think she would come check Hermione over? She is one of the best Healers if not the best."

Tonks stood up. "I'll firecall Mom now and ask her to come through. She likes Hermione so I don't think she'll have a problem taking Hermione on as a patient. And she will even come to Hogwarts so that Hermione doesn't have to leave the school for checkups or anything."

Narcissa sighed in relief and said "Thank you Nymphadora."

Tonks shook her head. "It's not a problem Narcissa and please call me Tonks. I really don't know what Mother was thinking when she named me."

At that everyone laughed and Harry asked "Tonks when is Remus due back?"

Tonks smiled as she made her way over to the fireplace and said over her shoulder "He's due back later today. I'm sure he will love seeing Hermione."

Harry nodded and then said "I'll call Dobby and have him bring some food. I don't know about everyone else but I'm getting hungry again and I refuse to leave until I know for sure how Hermione is doing."

Narcissa nodded and stood up. "I'm going to go up and check on Hermione. I just want to make sure that she's resting okay after everything that has happened today."

Lucius nodded and then watched as Narcissa disappeared up the stairs. Once he saw that she was in Hermione's room he turned to face the group that had grew again with the arrival of Andromeda Tonks. "As much as I hate to say this I think we are going to have to more than likely make sure Hermione eats once she wakes up. Most of the time we have to put food on her plate in order to get her to eat. With finding out that she is pregnant it is even more important that she eats now or it could cause problems later on."

Andromeda nodded and sat down in the chair that she conjured up. "Tonks only told me that I was needed to help with Hermione and that she was pregnant. What else can you tell me about her condition Lucius? I take it that Cissy is up with the girl now?"

Lucius nodded and sighed. "Draco and I found Hermione a couple of months ago on the ground and beaten and bloody. We saw Ronald Weasley walking away from her and as soon as he was out of sight we rushed to her. I could tell that she had been raped and I didn't think it a good thing to check her over out in the open so we brought her to Malfoy Manor where I did a diagnostic test on her. I healed what cuts and bruises I could but she refused to allow us to have Severus or someone else come take a look at her. She was ashamed that she hadn't been able to stop him. He used a cursed knife or dagger on her back and carved Mudblood bitch. Unfortunately no matter what I've done it hasn't even healed it slightly. She was hit with Sectumsempra yesterday but Severus healed it and then she ended up with a concussion today when Weasley blew up some of the stone wall down in the dungeon. She is on pain meds but they don't help that often and she complains that her back feels like it is on fire."

Andromeda had wide eyes by the time Lucius was finished talking and then her eyes narrowed to slits. "I will join Cissy up in Hermione's room. It will be easier for me to run some tests while she is still asleep. Make sure that in an hour there is some food here for her. I want something light like toast and soup."

Lucius nodded. "I'll make sure of it. Would you like some food here for you?"

Andromeda nodded. "I wouldn't mind a steak and baked potato."

Lucius nodded again and then watched as Andromeda walked up the stairs to join Cissy in Hermione's room. He turned to look at Harry. "Can you have Dobby bring the food now and then in an hour we'll get Andromeda's and Hermione's food."

Harry nodded and called for Dobby and placed the order for food for himself, Draco, Blaise, Lucius, Severus, Molly, Arthur, and Tonks. He gave Dobby a smile when Dobby reappeared five minutes later with the food and drink. Soon everyone was eating while they waited on Narcissa and Andromeda to come down and tell them what was found.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* There is the update... Hope you all liked it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: And finally here is an update for you all…. Sorry but r/l comes before anything…. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Andromeda walked into the bedroom that she knew was Hermione's and she couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her mouth when her eyes landed on Hermione. She picked up her pace and walked quickly over to the bed. "Oh the poor girl."

Narcissa looked up from where she was sitting beside Hermione on the bed and she gave her sister a small smile "Thank you for coming Andromeda."

Andromeda shook her head. "No thanks needed Narcissa. We will talk later. Right now what can you tell me about Hermione?"

Narcissa sighed and shook her head. "I'm sure that Lucius told you that Ronald Weasley raped Hermione. He carved the words Mudblood Whore on her back with what I'm guessing is a cursed dagger. We have just found out that she is pregnant."

Andromeda sighed and shook her head. "That Weasley boy better hope I never get my hands on him. How in the bloody hell could he do that to her? She has never done anything to him other than be a friend to him. I will check her over now and see if I can find anything out that Poppy may have missed."

Narcissa nodded and ran her fingers through Hermione's hair gently. "Lucius and I just found out shortly after she was attacked by Weasley that she is Lucius' niece."

Andromeda's eyes widened and then she smiled. "Looking at her now I can see Francine and Nigel in her."

Narcissa nodded again and then watched as her sister ran her wand over Hermione several times. "How is she doing Andy?"

Andromeda sighed and said "Her body is not adjusting to the changes it needs to make. She needs to be on a nutrient supplement potion, a weight gain potion, and an antibiotic potion. She has an infection in the words that are on her back. I'm not surprised that Lucius wasn't able to heal them and I don't mean because the dagger was cursed. I am going to need Severus to brew me a complicated potion that will take a week but once it is finished and I give it to Hermione and cast the spell her back should be healed except she will have some scaring but it will not look like it does now. I am guessing that the reason her back feels like it is on fire is because of the infection that has set in. The only thing that will work until the antibiotic potion kicks in is having someone cast a cooling charm on her back every hour."

Narcissa let out the breath she was holding and grinned. "Thank Gods. Okay we had better go tell the others before they storm up here. I think we should let Hermione rest a little bit longer."

Andromeda nodded. "I agree. Right now she needs all the rest she can get so that she can throw the infection off."

Narcissa stood up and then walked over to her sister and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you Andy. And I want you to know that I really am sorry for everything."

Andromeda shook her head and smiled and hugged Narcissa back. "All if forgiven and forgotten Cissy. Now we had best get out to the common room before the others storm in here like you said. We don't need Hermione woke up before she wakes up on her own."

Narcissa threaded her arm through Andromeda's and walked out of Hermione's room with her. Once they were out she stopped long enough to pull Hermione's bedroom door shut most of the way before her and Andromeda walked down the stairs and into the common room. She saw everyone look up at their entrance and she lifted a hand to stop everyone from talking. "Hermione is still asleep so keep your voices down. Now I will allow Andy to tell you what she has found out."

Andromeda smiled at Lucius, Severus, Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Harry, Draco, and Blaise to get them to relax. Once she saw them all relax slightly she nodded and then looked at Severus. "Severus I am going to need you to brew a couple potions for me for Hermione. I want her on a nutrient supplement potion and a weight gaining potion. That girl weighs a lot less than she should be weighing even if she wasn't pregnant. Now the third potion I need for you to brew is the Toxin potion. The words on Hermione's back were not caused by a cursed knife or dagger. The reason they are not healing is because the dagger or knife that was used on her was soaked in some kind of toxic. With the Toxin potion and the spell I can get the words off of her back but she will still have a little bit of scarring. The last potion I need for you to brew is an antibiotic potion. The reason Hermione's back is on fire is because an infection set in. Until the antibiotic potion kicks in someone will need to put a cooling charm on her back every hour."

Severus nodded. "The Toxin potion will take a week to brew but I actually have the other three potions in my private stories. How often does Miss Granger need the antibiotic potion, the nutrient supplement potion, and the weight gain potion?"

"The antibiotic potion she will need three times a day for seven days, the nutrient supplement she will need twice a day until I say otherwise, and the weight gain potion once a day until I say otherwise. Now she needs to rest as much as possible and no heavy lifting. She also needs to remain as stress free as she can. The baby is doing alright but she needs to have a checkup once a week. I am more than willing to take on the care of her while she is pregnant and while she is healing from everything that has happened to her. You all also need to make sure she eats. I don't care if she eats ten times a day and each time she eats just a little. She needs food in her system if she is going to be able to function properly. She will also need plenty of fluids so somebody needs to talk to Albus and let him know that Hermione needs to take a bottle of water with her to every class. I also think it would be a good idea to have an elf assigned to her in case she needs something and nobody else is around her. "

Lucius nodded. "I'll let Severus talk to Albus but I do believe everything you said is doable."

Molly and Arthur nodded and Molly said "We'll do whatever we can to help Hermione."

Harry nodded and said "I can assign Dobby to Hermione. I think it is best that an elf that Hermione knows is assigned to her and besides Dobby loves Hermione and will make sure that he is always near her. I really wouldn't be surprised if he followed her through the halls just to make sure that she is alright."

Draco chuckled and said "I could actually see that happening. As for her not lifting anything heavy Harry, Blaise, or me will carry her school bag for her at all times."

Blaise and Harry both nodded and Severus said "I will make sure that she takes all of her potions by handing them to her directly and watch her while she takes them. Is she allowed the pain relief potion still Andromeda?"

Andromeda nodded. "I know for a fact that the one she is taking is not harmful so she will be okay taking it. I do want Tonks near Hermione any time she can be since she is able to sense things."

Tonks nodded. "I'll talk to Kingsley about me taking some leave."

Andromeda nodded again and then said "I need to get back home but I'll be back in a couple of hours. By then I expect you all to have everything settled. If Hermione wakes up before I come back fire call me immediately."

Narcissa nodded as she sat on the couch beside Lucius. "I will Andy. Thank you again."

Andromeda shook her head and then smiled at everyone and walked over to the fireplace and then into it as she called her destination. As soon as she got home she sent her Patronus to two people she knew would want to know about Hermione. She sat down and sighed as she wondered how everyone would take the shock that they would get when she went back to Hogwarts later today.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* Hope you all liked it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: *grins * Now you all get to find out just who Andromeda sent her Patronus too... LMAO! This chapter is a lil short but it had to end where it did...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Andromeda was sitting in her favorite chair when her front door was thrown open. She chuckled as she stood up and turned to face the two people who just pretty much burst into her home and smiled at them fondly. "Well hello to you both."

The man smiled sheepishly and said "Hello, Andy. How is Hermione doing?"

Andromeda sighed. "Her body needs time to heal and so does her mind. I made sure that when I checked her over to put her to sleep until five this evening but I didn't tell anyone that. The words on her back are infected and not able to heal properly because the youngest Weasley boy used a toxin on the dagger that he carved the words with. She is severely underweight and malnutrished even though both Cissa and Lucius have tried their best to look after her. And she is pregnant."

Both men swore but it was Regulus Black who snarled "That bloody boy better hope I don't get my hands on him anytime soon or I will kill him. Now I understand why Hermione hasn't contacted Sirius or I since before the final battle. I must say that I am happy that both Lucius and Narcissa finally figured out just who Hermione is. Andy, will you be able to heal Hermione before her birthday comes around? I don't think her body will be able to handle her inheritance if she isn't healed by then. As it is she is already older than seventeen because of her use of her time turner but she still won't get her inheritance until the day she was supposed to turn seventeen."

Andromeda sighed again. "I'm not sure if I will have her healed by then or not, Reg. I have Severus brewing the Toxin potion but we all know that it takes a week to brew and her birthday is in ten days."

Sirius grinned and then it turned into a smirk as he brought a potion out from his cloak pocket. "Actually we have some of the Toxin potion left, Andy. Hermione had to brew it for Regulus and he didn't even have to use half of what she brewed for him."

Andromeda's eyes widened in shock and then she smirked. "Well I guess we are going to Hogwarts sooner rather than later. Now I am going to warn you both that Hermione doesn't look at all like she should. She is pale, she has lost quite a bit of weight, and she has scars. Also Harry, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Albus, Minerva, Remus, well everyone is going to be surprised to see you and will probably question you to make sure that you are who you look like because Hermione never told them."

Both of them nodded as Sirius said "We'll answer any questions that they have as soon as we see Mia. She saved us more than once. It is only right that we do what we can to save her. Besides Fran and Nigel would want us both at Hermione's side as she goes through this since they can't be with her."

Andromeda smiled and nodded and then took her wand and sent her Patronus to notify those she wanted notified to be in the Head's dormitory and that she would be there soon. She then looked back at the two brothers. "Alright we will give Albus, Minerva, Severus, Remus, and the others a few minutes to get comfortable in the common room and then we will go."

Once again they both nodded after exchanging a look with one another. But it was Regulus who cleared his throat as he looked back at his cousin. "You don't think that Lucius or Severus is going to want to kill us do you?"

Andromeda shook her head as she laughed. "No, I do not think that they will want to kill you. They will both more than likely be shocked and have a ton of questions but they won't kill you. The reason I know this is because neither of them is going to want to risk Hermione's wrath. We all know just how powerful Hermione is and we all know that when she is angry it is ten times worse."

Sirius snorted. "That is the bloody truth. I love that girl like a daughter but she is scary."

Regulus chuckled. "I saw her kill two Death Eaters when they found Sirius and I before the final battle and she didn't even get sweaty doing it. I just wish that she wasn't hurt now."

Sirius nodded as his eyes grew glacial. "Ronald Weasley is lucky that he isn't some where that I can get access too easily or he would be dead before sunset tonight. As it is if I ever get the chance I am going to show him just how much he messed up."

Regulus nodded in agreement. "I agree, brother. However right now we need to stay calm because being angry or getting angry isn't going to help Mia."

Sirius sighed but nodded. He took in a deep breath and let it out before repeating the process a couple times. He wanted to make sure that he appeared calm even if he was the furtherst thing from calm for Hermione's sake. He didn't want her to see him upset. He didn't want her to worry any more than she already was. "So how were you able to convince Narcissa that you weren't that familiar with Hermione, Andy?"

Andromeda smirked and said "I just asked Cissa to tell me what she could about Mia. I wasn't going to let it slip that I knew her pretty well until I had the chance to either talk to Hermione or get both of you here so that I could take you to Hermione's side."

"You must have had some fun doing that." Regulus chortled.

Andromeda nodded and then looked at the clock she had on her wall. "Okay I think enough time has passed. Are you two ready?"

Sirius and Regulus exchanged looks and then both of them looked at Andromeda with their masks in place as they nodded and said together "We're ready."

Andromeda smiled and then walked forward and gave both of them a hug before she made her way over to the fireplace. "Come through after me but floo together. I think it is best to just give them one big shock instead of two shocks. Also what you need to call out is Hogwarts Head dormitory unified. That is the flood address and password. I will see you both in a minute."

Sirius and Regulus both nodded and watched as Andromeda disappeared from their sight. They looked at one another once more before stepping into the fire and calling their destination after they through the floo powder in.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Andromeda quickly stepped out of the way of the fireplace once she exited into the common room of the Head's dormitory. She held up a hand to stop any questions that anyone may ask and smirked when she saw everyone's eyes focus on the fireplace as it flared green again. Her eyes danced with mirth when she heard everyone gasp as Sirius and Regulus both stepped out of the fireplace.

"How?" Albus gasped out when he saw who had just come out of the fire.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *evil grins* I couldn't resist ending it there for more than one reason... The main reason being is I wanted the explanations in the next chapter... So once again make sure you all thank Jen for updating for me...


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I know it's been a while since the last update and for that I'm sorry but I've been in and out of the hospital... I will be updating all my HP stories in the days to come...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sirius and Regulus couldn't hold their laughter in at the looks on everyone's faces when they recognized them both after they stepped out of the fireplace. They looked at one another and then at everyone else and grinned after Albus' shocked question. Both of them exchanged looks again and then nodded before they both said at the same time "Hermione!"

Albus shook his head in awe as he stared at both Sirius and Regulus. When he processed that they answered his question his mouth dropped open. "How? What?"

Andromeda chuckled and said "You all may want to sit down so that I can explain everything to you while Sirius and Regulus take the Toxin potion up and apply it to Hermione while she is asleep. I know for a fact that they will not settle down until they see Hermione with their own eyes and feel that she is alright with their own hands."

Sirius nodded and looked at Harry who was looking at him with wide eyes. "Harry, I promise I'll talk to you in a few minutes but right now Reg and I need to see to Hermione. We both know how to apply the Toxin potion so we can do it ourselves while you all talk. When we come back down if you have any questions that Andy hasn't answered Reg and I will answer them. However no offense right now Hermione comes first and we need to see for ourselves that she is alright or as alright as she can be." With that said he pulled Regulus' arm and walked up the stairs to the bedroom that Andromeda was pointing to. He took in a deep breath and let it out as he walked into the bedroom and then shut the door before he turned to get his first look at Hermione on the bed. His eyes widened at his first glance and he quickly walked over to the bed with Regulus hot on his heels. His eyes hardened when he saw the condition the girl he has come to love like a daughter was in. He looked at Regulus and saw the same look on his brother's face that he knew was on his and he knew that if they ever saw Ronald Weasley again that he wouldn't live for long after they laid eyes on him.

He took the Toxin potion out of his robe pocket as he watched his brother carefully move Hermione to where she was laying on her stomach with the shirt she had on up around her shoulders. He knelt down on the bed as gently as could and after a wordless and wandless spell that sterilized his hands and Regulus' hands he started applying the Toxin potion to the words on Hermione's back with his brother's help.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucius', Severus', Albus, Molly, Arthur', Narcissa, Tonks', Remus, Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were all in shock at who they had just seen but it was finally Harry who snapped out of enough in order to demand "How is Sirius and Regulus alive? How long have they been alive? How is it that Hermione was the one to save them?"

Andromeda sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she looked at everyone who was looking at her stunned. "Hermione read up on any information she could find about the veil and when she compiled everything she read she came to see me. I went with her to the DoM about eighteen months ago and she was able to bring not only Sirius but Regulus from behind the veil. It took everything she had in her to bring them back and afterwards she was laid up for about a month before she was finally able to even sit up let alone walk again because she was so drained. By the time she came out of the coma she was in Sirius and Regulus were both up and moving around even though they weren't healed all the way yet. The Toxin potion that Sirius and Regulus are both using on Hermione now is one that Hermione brewed when it was discovered that Regulus needed it on some of the wounds he had before he entered the veil alive. Since Hermione came out of the coma seventeen months ago both Sirius and Regulus have taken to Hermione like a moth to a flame as the Muggle saying goes and they always make sure that she isn't in need of anything. When Hermione fell off the grid after the final battle they went crazy with worry and tried to find her but it was as if she ceased to exsist until you lot contacted me to come and take a look at her. The only information they had was a short cryptic note from her telling them that they wouldn't be able to contact her until she wrote and told them to because she was staying with Cissa and Lucius. They had no clue what Ronald did to her until I told them earlier today. It's only been about a week now that Sirius and Regulus have been able to do a whole lot other than walk around my house or sit outside because health wise they had some serious problems. That is why we didn't tell anyone that they were alive. They were planning to come and see Hermione during the first Hogsmede visit but that went wayside when I told them what happened. I'm sure that everyone knows Hermione's birthday is in ten days but I'm not sure if any of you realize just what her inheritance will be when her birthday hits which is why Regulus insisted on using the Toxin potion he had left. When Hermione's birthday hits she will have two different inheritances to deal with so her body will need to be healed as completely as it can be if we want her to survive both inheritances."

Lucius' eyes widened at that and he swore as he stood up. "I know that she will have Veela from Nigel but I completely forgot that Francine was High Elf. Dear Merlin!"

Andromeda nodded but said "Those two inheritances wouldn't be too bad together if it wasn't for the fact that Hermione will actually be becoming a royal High Elf. Francine was Queen when she died so everything she has ever learned and then some was passed on to Hermione who will become aware of everything on her seventeenth birthday or rather what would be her seventeenth birthday if she hadn't used an Time Turner in her third, fourth, and sixth year. Another thing you all should know that is that Francine's Father was a Draken so it is also possible that Hermione will inherit that also on her seventeenth birthday. We have no way to know just what exactly Hermione will inherit on her seventeenth because on her Mother's side there are at least five different creature inheritances that run in the family besides the High Elf which Hermione will automatically inherit on her seventeenth. About six months ago Sirius had Hermione go to Gringotts and get an inheritance test done on her Mother's side only and we also know that she is a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin so she could also have inheritances coming from that side of her Mother's family tree also."

Lucius swore again and started pacing. "We are going to need to have a place to take Hermione on the eve of her birthday that is big enough to withstand and withhold any and all of the inheritances Hermione is going to come into. We could use Malfoy Manor but I'm not sure that there is a place big enough there that could handle any change she goes through."

Regulus who had just stepped out of Hermione's bedroom with Sirius cleared his throat and suggested "Why not use Slytherin Castle? Sirius and I both know that it is big enough to hold any changes that can and most likely will happen to Mia. That is actually where we were at before we went back to Andromeda's today. We've been fixing up Slytherin Castle for Mia so that it was people friendly."

Sirius nodded. "Slytherin actually had a room built in the castle just for something like this. It is a wide open room and all the windows are shattered proof as is the whole room. Riddle was never able to get access to Slytherin Castle because he wasn't the direct descendant or heir. Mia has access to the castle and on her birthday Ragnok wants her to come in and have the five wills she is named as heir read. She is actually named in more than five wills but the five he wants to read to her on her birthday are the most important ones."

Lucius frowned but nodded as he continued to pace. "We'll talk to Hermione and see if she is up for doing that. Right now we have other matters to discuss."

Harry who was still in shock at Sirius being alive came out of his stupor and ran over and jumped into the arms that Sirius was holding out to him. "Gods, I have missed you, Siri."

Sirius chuckled as he pulled Harry into a tight hug. "I have missed you too, Pup, but I'm here now. I'm sorry that I didn't let you know sooner that I was alive but until a short time ago I was still having some pretty bad health problems. I was going to go to Hogsmede next weekend and surprise you and Remus."

Harry pulled back and smiled. "It's okay because you're here now and that is all that matters, Sirius."

Remus came out of his stupor and joined Harry in hugging Sirius let out a whoop before he said "It's great to see you, Padfoot."

Sirius grinned. "It's good to see you too, Moony. I hate to call an end to this so suddenly but I think it would be a good idea to call an elf and get some soup and a grilled cheese for Mia because she was actually starting to stir when Reg and I came out of her bedroom. I think it's safe to say that within the next ten to fifteen minutes that she'll be down here and it looks like she needs to eat."

Andromeda nodded. "She's lost too much weight in the last couple of months and if she loses anymore it can cause complications not only with her pregnancy but her inheritance when it comes time for it. As a Healer I'm going to have to say that Hermione needs to eat a small meal every couple of hours for at least the next week if not longer."

Severus shook his head to clear it and then stood up. "I'll go to my personal potions lab and grab a nutrient and an appetizing potion so that she can eat as soon as she comes down. After she eats I'll take a look at her back with Andromeda and see what it looks like now that Regulus and Sirius put the Toxin potion on it."

Albus nodded and then called for an elf and ordered some food for everyone and soup and a grilled cheese for Hermione and then started talking to the others as they waited on Hermione to wake up and for Severus to come back. He was still in shock at seeing Regulus and Sirius alive but he figured that for now he would let it go until later.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* Yay I finally got this chappy where I wanted it... lmao... Click the button and let me know what you think of it!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: *snickers* No you are not allowed to kill me for this chapter... LMFAO... I had fun writing it once my muse left me alone...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sirius looked at Harry with a smile when the boy sat down next to him. "It's good to see you looking so well, Harry. How have you been doing?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I am doing alright, Sirius. I have missed you so much though. For the longest time I blamed myself for what I thought was your needless death. Now at least I know why 'Mione kept telling me that it was not my fault and that everything would work out and be okay again."

Sirius nodded. "There was no chance in hell Mia was going to allow me to stay in the veil knowing that I was alive after she started researching it, Pup. That girl loves you like a brother. She went through hell getting Reg and I out of the veil but she is constantly telling us that it was worth everything she went through. She would do it all over again if she had to."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Well it is a good thing 'Mione loves me like a brother because I consider her my sister. After everything she has been through I am surprised she is still as strong as she is but then again I'm not. I've always known that 'Mione was powerful and bright but I never stopped to think that she would find a way to get you back like she did. Don't get me wrong I'm very grateful that she did but if I had known about it I would have done what I could have to help her because of it draining her."

Sirius chuckled but before he could say anything Hermione who had heard what Harry was saying said "I wouldn't have let you help, Harry, no matter how much you wanted to. You couldn't afford to get drained and I could. However it is all a moot point now because it is over and done with and I couldn't be any happier. Siri and Reg it is so good to see you again."

Sirius stood up and quickly made his way over to Hermione who was standing on the last step that led to the bedroom she had been in and picked Hermione up and swung her around slowly and gently before he kissed her on the head and set her back down on the ground. "It is good to see you too, Mia. Why didn't you tell Reg and I what Ronald did to you? You know damn well that Reg and I would have dealt with him. And, Siri, thank you for putting the Toxin potion on my back."

Sirius chuckled and moved aside when Regulus said "Let me at my girl, Siri."

Hermione chuckled and wrapped her arms around Regulus' neck as he gave her a hug. "It is good to see you, Reg. Thank you for helping Siri put the Toxin potion on my back. I do have to say that it feels good not to feel it burning constantly right now. Is there enough left for the next four doses I am going to need on my back to make sure that all the infection is out even though you both used the spell that went with the potion. Now what is going on here?"

Draco chuckled and shook his head from where he was sitting beside Blaise. "We were all just talking and waiting on you to wake up. Are you sure that you should be up and about this soon?"

Hermione snorted. "I'm fine, Draco, I promise. The second I start feeling off I will tell someone and then I will go and lay down. Right now I want nothing more than to eat something. I'm actually very hungry for some reason."

Everyone laughed but it was Severus who after stepping back into the common room from the floo that said "I want you to take these potions before you eat, Hermione. One is an anti nausea potion and the other is an appetite stimulator. I know that you just said you are hungry but take it anyways so that you can eat as much as you can stand. You are way too thin and need to put some weight on."

Hermione groaned but nodded and held her hand out for the potions. She quickly drank both of them down and then let Sirius lead her over to one of the couches and sat down. Once she was sat down she looked around the room with a smile on her face and waved at everyone. "Hello, everyone. I don't mean to be rude but I am going to eat before I talk anymore."

Lucius chuckled and passed Hermione a bowl of soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. "Make sure you eat it all and if you want more just tell us. It's good to see you looking more like your old self and not so pale and in pain."

Hermione nodded and gave Lucius a big smile as she took the bowl and plate from him. "Trust me, Uncle Luc, I feel more like myself right now than I have in quite a while. I know that I will have to deal with everything but for right now I just want to concentrate on feeling this good. It has been a very long time since I have felt this good about myself or about anything."

Narcissa smiled as she back in her seat. "That is good, Dear. Now you go ahead and eat."

Hermione nodded again and did just that. Twenty minutes later she sat back in her seat on the couch and sighed. "I don't think I've ate that much in several months. I can honestly say that I am now full."

Andromeda chuckled and waved her wand over Hermione and then smiled. "Your blood pressure is back to where it should be. For the next several days, Hermione, I want you to take it easy. You may go to classes and everything but I want you to try to stay stress free. If you need me you know how to contact me. As it is I will be checking on you a couple times a day to make sure that you truly are doing alright. For Defense against the Dark Arts you will need to be careful with the spells. You can stay in Potions for another two months but after that you will have to do theory and then make up the practicals after the baby is born. Any questions, Love?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not right now, Andy, thank you."

Andromeda smiled again. "No thanks are needed, Love. After all we are family. Now I do believe that everyone else has been waiting patiently enough for answers."

Hermione laughed and when she looked around and saw the looks on most of everyone's faces she laughed even harder. "Alright you all can start asking your questions now and I will try to answer them the best I can."

At that Albus sat forward and asked "How did you know that Sirius was still alive? How did you know that the veil would let you get him back out?"

Hermione smiled slightly as she turned her head to look at the Headmaster. "It is quite simple really, Albus. The spell that hit Sirius and sent him into the veil was a stunner. He was alive went he went through the veil even if he was knocked out from the spell. As for how I knew that the veil would let me bring him out of it is also quite simple if you know what sorts of books to use for research. Lucky for me Andy knows someone in the Department of Mysteries and he allowed me access to their library to find anything and everything out that I could about the veil. The veil cannot keep those who are alive when they pass through it. Both Sirius and Regulus were alive when they went into the veil so even being alive they were able to walk around until I came up with the right spell combination to bring Sirius and Regulus out. I wasn't even aware that Reg was alive or that he had went through the veil until Death showed up while I was doing the spell to bring Sirius out. It took about three hours before they both crossed over and was finally out of the veil. As you can see now they are both healthy and happy. It took a while to get them that way."

Sirius nodded and grinned. "Mia, you will need to take a day off this week and come look at what Reg and I have done to Slytherin castle. Your many great Grandfather has been harping on us to bring you to the castle so he can see you."

Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded but just before she could say anything a house elf popped in and said "Mistress Slytherin, there are a couple people trying to get into Slytherin castle. You need to come and set the wards so that they can't access them."

Hermione quickly stood up as did Sirius, Regulus, Harry, Draco, Severus, Albus, Lucius, and Remus. When she saw them all stand up she sighed and quickly grabbed a pillow off of the couch and turned it into a portkey and held it out to everyone to hold on to. "We'll be back soon, everyone. Andy could you make sure that there are potions on hand in case we need them?"

Andy nodded. "Be safe."

Hermione nodded again and then activated the portkey. When she landed in the entrance hall of Slytherin castle she quickly pulled her wand out and walked over to the door and pulled it open. When she saw who was standing on the other side of the door her eyes widened and then narrowed. "What in the hell are you three doing here?"

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* So here is the next chapter... *snickers* And as I said before you are not allowed to kill me for how the chapter ended! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: *grins* I finally got this update all typed up for you all! I hope you enjoy reading it...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

The three people at the door chuckled but it was the red headed man who said "Sal told us that you were finally aware enough and that you could come here eventually but we didn't want to wait until then. We figured that if you were told we were trying to get into the castle that you would come right away and Salazar and Helga could heal you completely."

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Why not just come to Hogwarts? It isn't like you can't get into the school since you built it."

Rowena shook her head. "Actually we couldn't have walked right in without you and the other heir giving us access, Hermione. After all you are mine and Salazar's heir and young Mr. Potter is Godric's and Helga's heir. The wards would recognize you both and ask both of you for permission in letting us into the school. We set it up that way to make sure that our students would be safe."

Hermione nodded and then motioned Rowena, Helga, and Godric to come inside and shut the door. "Well you could have had the house elf tell me who was trying to get into Slytherin Castle. I'm still healing and now I am in quite a bit of pain. Where is my Grandfather at?"

A chuckle was heard from behind the group of people and they all turned towards the voice as one when he said "I am right behind you, Granddaughter. Now get into the lounge and lay down so that Helga and I can check you over. It isn't that I don't trust your Professors or the Healer at Hogwarts but I will feel a lot better if Helga and I can see just what is wrong and if there is anything that we can do for you that they haven't thought to do. There are a lot of potions that have been lost over time and one of them may be able to help heal you completely but in order for us to know Helga needs to do a complete physical check up of you."

Hermione groaned but followed Salazar into the lounge and laid down on the couch. She knew better than to even try to disagree with anything he said. She couldn't hold back a chuckle at the looks on Lucius', Severus', and Albus' faces. "You three can relax. I promise you that my Grandfather is not going to hurt me."

Salazar glared at the three men who were wide eyed. "As if I would hurt my own Granddaughter when she helped to rid the man who thought he was my heir. As if I would ever allow a monster like him to be my heir. Rowena saw what was going to happen and we planned accordingly to make sure that Hermione was named mine and Rowena's heir. Actually while we're all here it would probably be best to have Harry Potter brought here so that Helga and I can check him over as well. I'm not sure if any of you realize it or not but Godric's and Helga's heir was severely abused growing up and it has stunted his growth severely and he has some problems that need to be fixed. It would be easier to do it at the same time Helga and I are taking a look at Hermione."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head and pointed at Harry. "Harry is already here, Grandfather. Salazar Slytherin meet Severus Snape who is the head of house for Slytherin, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy my adopted Father, Albus Dumbledore who is the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Draco Malfoy my cousin and adopted brother. Since you already know Regulus and Sirius I will not bother introducing them to you. Everyone meet my Grandfather Salazar Slytherin and my Grandmother Rowena Ravenclaw. We might as well have Andromeda, Narcissa, Tonks, Pansy, Blaise, Molly, Arthur, and Professor McGonagall brought over here so they can meet the founders. Sirius, if you would go back to Hogwarts and get them and bring them here I would appreciate it. While you do that Grandfather and Aunt Helga can start checking Harry and I over."

Sirius nodded and smirked. "Will do, Mia. I'll be back shortly with everyone else."

Hermione nodded and then looked at her Grandfather. "Do what you want to, Grandfather."

Salazar smirked. "I always do what I want, Granddaughter. Now you just lay still while Helga runs her tests. I will make sure young Mr. Potter gets laid down so that he can get a full health check next. If the rest of you are going to stand around then make yourself useful by conjuring more chairs so that everyone can sit down while we deal with Hermione and Harry. Godric, call for a house elf and have it bring some tea and some snacks for everyone."

Godric nodded and snapped his fingers and when a house elf appeared he told him what he wanted and then looked at Lucius, Remus, Severus, Albus, Draco, and Regulus. "You fellows may as well sit down as the tests that Helga will be running over Hermione and Harry will take a while because of how thorough it is."

Albus nodded and waited until they were all sitting down before he cleared his throat. "How are you all alive?"

Godric chuckled. "We actually used a portal to come to this time but now we are stuck here. We waited until right before we supposedly died to open the portal to come here. We knew that Hermione and Harry would eventually need us all and we wanted to be here for them. It also helps that actually all four of us are phoenix animagus so anytime we burn we are reborn again. We don't age like we should either. We age very slowly but we don't mind. It means that we can still do everything that we want to do and not have to worry about old age sitting in on us."

Rowena nodded and smiled slightly. "While Tom Riddle may be gone some of his followers are still out there and they will do whatever they can to bring not only Harry down but Hermione also. We are here to make sure that the Wizarding world gets back on the track it should be on. Also once Hermione's inheritance kicks in things will escalate because she will be the first woman draken in several hundred years. Add in her Veela, High Elf, and her Siren inheritance that she will gain it will be very hard to keep boys and men away from her until she finds her destined mate."

Lucius' mouth dropped open in shock but it was Severus who demanded "Are you telling us that Hermione will not only be a Veela and High Elf but she will be a Draken and a Siren? We are going to have to lock her up just to make sure that she stays safe! Even after she finds her mate other males will try to get at her."

Godric sighed. "Unfortunately that is true but you cannot keep her locked up unless you want to make her go stir crazy. Hermione is a strong girl and with everyone by her side that is here and that is coming she will get through this. I'm sure that you all will be able to help protect Hermione and besides Salazar, Rowena, Helga, and I will be there to help protect her also. We will not let anything else happen to her. Unfortunately we didn't get here until after that Weasley boy hurt her or we would have saved her from that."

Lucius sighed but nodded. "We'll deal with everything when it comes. For now we will just have to wait and see."

Rowena smiled and nodded approvingly at Lucius. "Exactly, Lucius. I do hope that you don't mind if I call you Lucius. After all we are family of a sort."

Draco chuckled. "Go figure that we are related to two of the four founders."

At that Godric smirked. "Actually young Draco you are related to all four of us but Helga and I are more like aunt and uncle. I just felt the wards shift so Sirius is back with the others."

Rowena chuckled. "He didn't tell them why they were needed here so they are about to get the shock of their life."

Albus chuckled and nodded. "That sounds like Sirius."

Regulus nodded and stood up at the same time as Severus and both of them walked over to where Salazar and Helga were still standing over Hermione just as the others all came into the room. "How is the scan doing?"

Helga sighed and shook her head. "It is not even half way done yet. We should know something in the next thirty minutes or so. I am going to go over to young Harry and start it on him as well. They should both get done about the same time."

Salazar nodded. "I have several potions already ready to give Hermione and Harry. I'll wait until the scans are finished to see if I have to brew any others."

Severus nodded. "I would like your opinion on something later, Lord Slytherin, after you are finished with Hermione and Mr. Potter."

Salazar chuckled. "You can go ahead and ask whatever it is, Severus. I can talk and keep an eye on my Granddaughter at the same time."

Severus nodded again. "I have a student at Hogwarts whose parents are in the Janus Thickey ward at St. Mungos because of being put under the Cruciatus curse for too long and they have lost their minds because of it. Do you by chance know of a potion that could cure them?"

Salazar frowned but then smiled. "Actually yes I do and I have it brewed already. I needed something to do while I was waiting on Hermione to come here so I made some complex potions. I have also brewed the werewolf cure for Sirius' friend Remus."

Severus' eyes widened in shock. "Lupin will appreciate that very much. He hates being a werewolf. As for the cure for the Longbottom's that would be greatly appreciated also."

Salazar nodded. "I'll get it for you before you leave to go back to Hogwarts and I will go with you when you go to administer it to them."

Severus nodded and then looked down at Hermione and smiled slightly when he saw that she had fallen asleep after Regulus sat on the floor beside the couch and started playing with her hair. "She needs all the rest that she can get right now."

Salazar sighed. "That she does but she will get through this."

Regulus looked up from where he was looking at Hermione and said "Damn right she will."

Severus shook his head and smirked at that. "You are like an over protective big brother, Reg."

Regulus nodded. "That is exactly what I am. Siri and I blood adopted Hermione into our family as a sister after she rescued us. So technically Hermione is Hermione Jean Granger-Black-Malfoy-Ravenclaw-Slytherin. Damn is her name a mouthful."

Salazar and Severus both chuckled at that and then conjured chairs and sat down and quietly talked as they kept their eyes on Hermione. They were shortly joined by everyone else and just sat around talking while they waited on the scan to complete.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Godric chuckled when he heard the new comers gasp and waved a hand. "Come on in and sit down. We're waiting on the scans that Helga are running on Harry and Hermione to complete before we do anything else. It is nice to meet you all."

Sirius chuckled. "I just told them they had to come with me. I didn't bother telling them why."

Remus chuckled and shook his head. "Only you, Sirius, only you. Minerva, Molly, Arthur, Pansy, Blaise, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Tonks meet Godric Griffin and Rowena Ravenclaw. Salazar Slytherin and Helga Reshuffle are over tending to Mia and Harry. Godric and Rowena meet Minerva McGonagall who is the Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor House, Molly and Arthur Weasley who are like family to Harry and Hermione, Pansy Parkinson who is a friend of Hermione's and is in Slytherin, Blaise Zabini who is a friend of Hermione's and is in Slytherin, Nymphadora Tonks who prefers to be called Tonks and was in Hufflepuff, Andromeda Tonks who is a friend, and Narcissa Malfoy who is Hermione's adopted Mother. Now that introductions are done maybe we should go over by Severus, Regulus, and Salazar. That was we will be in between Harry and Hermione."

Everyone nodded and made their way over and joined the conversation that was going on between Severus, Regulus, and Salazar. They kept darting their eyes between Hermione and Harry checking on them as they waited for the tests that Helga was running to finish up.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* So here is the next chapter... *snickers* Sorry for the long wait but hopefully you all like this chapter... *smiles* Click the button and let me know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: So sorry for the long wait for a new chapter but the good news is here is a new chapter for your reading pleasure... Now this chapter is kind of a filler but it was also one that needed to be done to be able to move the story forward... So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Helga couldn't help but frown that while Hermione's test was finished Harry's wasn't even half completed yet. She shook her head and walked over to the large group of people and looked at every single one of them with narrowed eyes. "Just who in the hell put Harry where he ended up at and why? There had better be a damn good reason why he was placed where he was or heads are going to start rolling! While Hermione's test is finished Harry's isn't even half way completed yet. There is going to be a lot of stuff that he needs to be treated for and it isn't fair or right in any way, shape, or form!"

Godric groaned and wrapped an arm around Hegla's shoulders and pulled her into his side. "Calm down, my dear. I agree that it needs to be addressed as to why Harry was placed where he was but it isn't going to do him or us any good if we let our tempers run away from us. We both know that he will get better because how can he not with two of the best Potions Masters the Wizarding World has ever seen? I'm pretty sure that Severus and Salazar will do everything and anything that they have to in order to make sure that we get young Harry to where he should be. Right now what matters is that we help him get through this rough time and that we are there for him. I have a feeling that he is going to need our strength and understanding in the hours and days coming."

Helga took in a deep breath and let it out even as she nodded. She smiled slightly at Godric and then looked back at the people in the group with a raised eyebrow. "Well? Who is responsible for putting my heir with those despicable people?"

Albus sighed and raised his hand. "I'm afraid that it was me who put him with the Dursley's. I never suspected that they would physically abuse him."

Minerva snorted and shook her head. "I told you, Albus. I told you that they were the most despicable people I have ever seen with my own eyes and yet you still put him there!"

Albus ran a hand down his face. "I know, Minerva, but I figured that even if he had to deal with verbal abuse that it would be worth it because of the protection that the blood wards would provide."

Godric snorted and then glared at Albus but it was Salazar who hissed "You placed blood wards around the house young Harry resided in? Are you a fool you crazy old man? In order for the blood wards to even work there would have to be love from both sides! From my understanding Petunia Dursley doesn't love anyone but herself, her fat arse husband, and her demon child! If there is no love on either side then the blood wards fail so the Death Eaters could have still gotten to young Harry. How could you not even realize that Harry was being abused when he first showed up at Hogwarts when he was eleven years old? Or did you notice and you just blocked it out of your mind? So help me if there is something wrong with Harry that Severus and I cannot fix you will be on the other end of my wand. You will make every wrong that you committed to Harry right or I will show you just why people have feared me. Do I make myself clear, Old Man?"

Albus swallowed heavily but nodded. "Crystal clear, Salazar. I should have done more reading on blood wards than what I had done. I will spend every day of the rest of my life trying to make it up to Harry for what he has been through."

Molly who was glaring at Albus hissed "You damn well better, Albus, or I'll show you just what I am capable of. I can't believe that you have allowed Harry to suffer like he has. I don't know what everyone else plans on doing but I plan on making sure that Harry knows how sorry I am for not seeing or realizing what he has went and been through. It's a wonder that he didn't turn to look the other way when Riddle started terrorizing everyone because of what he has been through. I'm not so sure I would have helped any and all of us if I had to go through what he obviously has. He has a big heart and I thank Merlin every day that he has let me into his heart."

Andromeda nodded. "I may not know him that well but even I can tell that he cares more about everyone else than he cares about himself. I think that it is high time that he finds out just how it feels to have someone love and care about him for him and not for being the Boy-Who-Lived or anything similar to that. He needs love and attention showered on him so that he knows that he matters to people because of who he is and not what he has done or who he reminds people of. He is NOT James or Lily. He is just Harry and that is how he should be treated as."

Minerva sniffed and said "That is all he has wanted since he entered the Wizarding world. I've heard him tell several people that he is just Harry but nobody has listened to him with the exception of Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Lovegood. I sometimes think he should have been placed in Slytherin with the way he acts."

Salazar and Godric both chuckled at that but it was Godric who said "Actually the sorting hat did think about placing him in Slytherin but he begged it not to. If the hat had placed him in Slytherin by the end of the first year he would have had Slytherin house thinking about just what they are all thinking about now. If he had been placed in Slytherin like he should have been even though he is my heir then he would have been accepted for who he was and not who everyone thought he was from the start. It would have been the same if he had been placed in Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor. I have no clue why the second sortings have stopped but they need to start back up again. By fourth year even the most self assured person has changed so the children need to be re-sorted to see if they still fit into the house that they were placed in upon starting Hogwarts in their first year."

Lucius cleared his throat. "I do believe that is the Board of Governors fault. They didn't see the need to sort children twice."

Rowena huffed. "They had no right to change it. The Hogwarts Board of Governors are going to find that everything that they have changed under review because Harry and Hermione have the right to null and void everything they have changed since Salazar, Godric, Helga, and I first opened the school. While Harry and Hermione may still be in school they actually own Hogwarts between them so from now on any changes to anything has to be approved by them."

Lucius nodded and smirked. "It will do them some good to realize that they have messed things up. I may be on the board but I haven't always agreed with what they want to change. Even before Draco started his first year at Hogwarts I always voted for them to give the funds for new brooms because the school brooms are just terrible right now and they always veto it. So far we have been lucky that no student has been killed because of those bloody brooms."

Draco snorted from where he sat. "Don't forget, Father, that Neville was injured in first year because of those brooms and they still have yet to allocate funds for new brooms."

Helga scowled but before she could say anything Godric snarled "They will all find themselves at the other end of my wand if they dare to even try to stop Harry and Hermione from buying new brooms for the school along with anything else those two think Hogwarts need. In fact I think once we are sure that both Harry and Hermione are in acceptable condition that a board meeting should be called. It's about time that they realize just who in the bloody hell they are messing with."

Helga nodded. "I agree, husband. We will make sure that they see their errors before we make them all redundant. I think that you all will be happy to know that Harry's scan has just finished."

At that everyone jumped up from where they were sitting but it was Sirius who after two minutes of silence finally asked "Well? What does Harry's scan tell you, Helga? And what does Hermione's scan say while we are at it?"

* * *

><p>AN 2: I know that this chapter was kind of short but I had to leave it where I did... I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter though! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
